Please Help the Ghost!
by blue rainy
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang gadis yang paranoid pada hal-hal berbau mistis terutama hantu, tiba-tiba justru bisa melihat makhluk yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat? Dan bagaimana jika ternyata hantu itu membawanya dalam masalah yang mengancam nyawanya? /DLDR/RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Please Help the Ghost ! ©** **cherry aoi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genre : Supernatural, Romance

Rated : T

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC.

Summary : Bagaiman jika seorang gadis yang paranoid pada hal-hal berbau mistis terutama hantu tiba-tiba justru bisa melihat makhluk yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat? Dan apa jadinya jika ia diharuskan hidup berdua bersama si hantu yang tidak jelas asal usulnya?

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Misfortune

.

.

Sang mentari mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan kala burung-burung mulai bersiul riang menyambut pagi hari, beberapa tupai tampak berloncatan dari pohon ke pohon saling berkejaran memperebutkan kenari. Suara tawa dari gerombolan pemuda dan pemudi berseragam menambah keceriaan pagi, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana suram di sudut kota tepatnya di sebuah apartemen kecil. Bangunan itu terkesan reot dari luar, hampir roboh dimakan rayap, bahkan papan nama di gerbangnya kini tergantung miring ditahan satu buah paku. Suasana itu justru membuat apartemen mungil ini dicap sebagai tempat berhantu, apa lagi kabarnya di daerah sekitar apartemen itu pernah terjadi sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Menurut cerita arwah si korban pembunuhan kerap bergentayangan mencari si pembunuh, bahkan ia kadang menampakkan wujudnya dihadapan orang-orang yang tinggal di daerah itu.

Sesosok gadis berambut sewarna musim semi tampak keluar dari pintu apartemen lantai atas, tubuhnya dibalut pakaian serba putih dan sebuah jaket tebal. Gadis itu tak menyadari kala sebuah tangan mendekati bahunya, menepuk pelan bahu mungilnya. Refleks, ia berjengit kala menyadari ada sebuah tangan yang bertengger pada bahunya, seolah slow motion dalam film gadis itu menoleh perlahan, mendapati sosok nenek yang tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Astaga, Nenek Chiyo. Aku kira Anda hantu itu," keluhnya pelan sambil mengelus dadanya, berusaha menormalkan nafas dan detak jantungnya yang sempat melebihi batas normal.

"Ah, maaf Sakura-chan. Ne, kau mau berangkat bekerja? Aku hanya mau mengingatkanmu untuk segera membayar uang sewa," wanita tua itu masih memasang senyuman pada gadis beriris viridian itu.

"A-ano, saat ini aku belum gajian tapi pasti besok aku bayar," balas gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu, ia tersenyum canggung pada nenek tua yang tadi sempat membuatnya terkejut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semoga harimu menyenangkan. Hati-hatilah saat di rumah sakit, ku dengar perawat sering melihat penampakan." Dan kalimat terakhir dari Nenek Chiyo mampu membuat seorang Haruno Sakura membeku di tempat.

Haruno Sakura tengah berjalan gontai ke arah stasiun yang berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari tempat tinggalnya, sesekali angin musim gugur mempermainkan seragam serba putih miliknya. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan membuat kumpulan uap keluar dari mulutnya, untuk kesekian kalinya ia merutuki keputusannya tinggal di apartemen itu. Awalnya ia tertarik menyewa karena harga sewanya yang murah dan tempatnya yang ada di dekat stasiun kereta. Tapi nyatanya apartemen itu penuh dengan hal-hal yang paling dihindarinya, ya, Haruno Sakura _phobia_ dengan hal-hal berbau hantu dan mistis. Ia memang hidup di zaman modern tapi gadis itu masih percaya bahwa bumi tak hanya dihuni oleh manusia saja.

Bukan hanya phobia pada hantu, gadis bermarga Haruno itu juga percaya pada hal-hal yang dianggap orang lain sebagai takhayul, seperti angka 13 adalah angka sial, tempat-tempat keramat, dan juga keberadaan hantu di dekat apartemennya. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat kala menyadari jam berapa sekarang, sebagai perawat junior ia tak ingin terlambat dan mendapat omelan salah satu seniornya di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sekelompok sosok berpakaian serba putih tengah berdiri bergerombol dihadapan sebuah papan pengumuman besar. Beberapa dari mereka tampak memandang malas papan itu seolah benda itu adalah hal yang paling membosankan, beberapa tampak mengumpat rendah karena tulisan yang tertera di papan itu, ada juga yang tersenyum kala menatapnya. Dan di sinilah sesosok gadis berambut merah muda tampak memandang _horror_ ke arah papan pengumuman di depannya, kedua matanya tampak melebar kala mendapati nama Haruno Sakura berada dalam daftar petugas shift malam. Shit, hari sial buatnya.

"Sudahlah _forehead_, tidak baik menekuk wajahmu sepanjang hari. Bagaimana jika kau tak laku karena terlalu sering berwajah masam?," sebuah sindiran kembali dilontarkan oleh sosok berambut pirang panjang yang ada dihadapan Sakura. Tentu saja sindiran dari gadis beriris aquamarine itu hanya direspon dengusan kesal.

"Kau tidak mengerti, _Piggy_. Bayangkan saja aku harus mendapat shift malam tepat tanggal 13, benar-benar sial kan?," gerutu Sakura pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Saki, kau ini seorang perawat tentu saja shift malam adalah kewajibanmu tidak peduli tanggal berapa kau mendapatkannya."

Tentu saja Sakura tahu shift malam adalah resikonya menjadi seorang perawat, hanya saja ia masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia mendapat shift malam pada tanggal 13 padahal ada banyak tanggal dalam satu bulan. Ia memang tak memungkiri bahwa dirinya masih termasuk gadis kolot yang menganggap tanggal 13 sebagai tanggal sial, masa bodoh dengan anggapa sahabat pirangnya bahwa sekarang zaman sudah modern. Yang ada di otak Sakura sekarang adalah bagaimana supaya ia tetap selamat saat menjalankan shift malamnya itu, mengingat ia tak mungkin menolak jika masih ingin bekerja di rumah sakit ini.

"Cepat ke ruang gawat darurat!," sebuah teriakan membawa Sakura kembali pada alam sadarnya meninggalkan berbagai ide di dalam kepalanya untuk mencegah kesialan.

"Ini pasien penting, jangan sampai kita kehilangan nyawanya!," suara lain kini ikut bergabung. Dahi Sakura mengeriyit kala mendengar kalimat itu, bukankah bagi petugas medis semua pasien penting? Terlepas dari segala kedudukan dan harta yang dimiliki si pasien.

"Detak jantungnya mulai melemah, cepat panggil dokter Hatake!," kali ini suara itu membuat Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi, dokter Hatake adalah dokter paling handal di rumah sakit ini dan dokter itu tak setiap hari berada di tempat karena kesibukannya.

"Baiklah _forehead_, semoga kau beruntung besok. Ingat besok malam adalah jadwal shift malammu," kata Ino yang kini sudah berada di ambang pintu, gadis pirang itu melenggang keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sakura yang kini memucat.

0o0o0

Bintang-bintang bertaburan menghiasi kanvas langit seperti titik-titik terang dalam kegelapan, sesekali suara burung hantu terdengar memenuhi pendengaran. Gemirisk dedaunan yang bergesekan ketika angin datang ikut menambah semaraknya nyanyian malam, sayangnya suasana ini diartikan berbeda oleh sosok berambut sewarna permen kapas yang tengah berjalan seorang diri di koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali iris viridian miliknya melirik arloji yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya, jarum pendek dan jarum panjang kini bersatu tepat di angka dua belas.

"Sial," rutuknya pelan, ia benar-benar tak menyangka harus menjalani shift malam pada tanggal 13 dan parahnya lagi senpainya justru membiarkan dia memeriksa pasien di ICU seorang diri. _Sigh_, benar-benar sial untuknya.

Bulu kuduknya meremang ketika melewati koridor terakhir menuju ICU, hawa dingin menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Merasa terancam, gadis itu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ruang rawat pasiennya berharap di sana tidak ada hawa menyeramkan seperti ini. Langkah kakinya membawa Sakura menuju sebuah kamar yang baru terisi siang ini, dari kaca yang terpasang di pintu ia bisa melihat sesosok pemuda tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri dililit infus dan menggunakan alat bantu pernafasan.

"Apa aku harus melihatnya juga? Kalau tidak salah dia pasien dokter Hatake," gumamnya pelan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?," sebuah suara mengagetkan gadis merah jambu itu, membuatnya refleks berbalik mendapati sesosok pemuda berdiri di belakangnya. Sakura menatap tak percaya ke arah sepasang _onyx_ milik pemuda itu, bagaimana bisa ia tak merasakan kehadiran pemuda berambut _raven_ itu? Rasanya tadi hanya ia yang masuk ke koridor ini.

"K-kau siapa?," tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar karena takut, cukup beralasan memang karena pemuda itu muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kau yang siapa ada di sini?"

"Hei, aku ini perawat di sini, jadi wajar kalau aku berada di tempat ini. Sedangkan kau? Kau bahkan tidak terlihat seperti staff rumah sakit," gerutu Sakura. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai respon atas gerutuan Sakura, sementara gadis Haruno itu justru merasakan keganjilan. Bukankah ini di ICU? Dan jam besuk untuk tempat ini sudah habis bukan? Lalu, kenapa pemuda berpakaian serba hitam ini bisa berada di sini?

"Kau bisa melihatku?," tanya pemuda itu, pertanyaan yang sedikit absurd menurut Sakura. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu memberi pertanyaan macam itu? Jika Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya tidak mungkin mereka bisa mengobrol seperti ini kan?

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?," tanya Sakura yang masih tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan si pemuda.

"Sakura-_senpai_, kau ada di sini ternyata," sebuah suara lain yang cukup familiar bagi indra pendengaran Sakura membuat pembicaraan mereka terhenti, sosok wanita berambut pirang menghampiri Sakura dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Aa, Shion-_san_. Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Shizune-_senpai_ menyuruhku melihatmu karena kau terlalu lama dan aku tadi melihatmu sedang berbicara sendirian," jawab junior Sakura itu.

Sepasang _viridian_ Sakura melebar kala mendengar penuturan Shion, berbicara sendiri? Bukankah dari tadi ia bicara dengan pemuda berambut raven yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh? Apakah Shion tidak melihat pemuda itu? Darah Sakura serasa tersedot dan kemudian menghilang entah kemana, ia berulang kali menatap sosok pemuda itu dan Shion. Sekali lagi ia mengamati pemuda di sebelahnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran dari sang _kouhai_. Pemuda itu masih sama, berkulit putih dengan rambut _raven_ dan sepasang mata _onyx_ yang membingkai wajahnya, tunggu dulu, sepertinya Sakura melewatkan detail pentingnya. Tubuh pemuda itu tidak solid, ia seperti sosok berbayang yang tembus pandang, ditambah lagi kakinya yang tidak menapak pada tanah.

Tubuh Sakura menegang, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Kakinya lemas, ia seolah kehilangan pijakannnya, seolah bumi yang kini diinjaknya hilang entah kemana. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadari siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu? Pertanyaan itu terus menerus berputar di kepala Sakura sampai akhirnya ia hanya melihat kegelapan tak berujung dan suara Shion yang samar-samar terdengar.

"-ra, Sakura-_chan_, Sakura," samar suara itu mengusik pendengaran Sakura membuat pandangan gelapnya perlahan-lahan mendapatkan cahaya yang cukup. Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya adalah langit-langit putih dan siluet sosok berambut hitam sebahu.

"Se-_senpai_? Aku dimana?," tanya Sakura yang masih belum terlalu sadar dengan keadaannya sekarang. Pandangannya masih sedikit kabur dengan kepala yang terasa pening, tapi kedu iris viridiannya masih bisa menangkap ekspresi cemas dari seniornya itu.

"Haaah, untunglah kau sudah sadar. Tadi Shion menemukanmu pingsan di koridor ICU, _gomen ne_ sepertinya aku terlalu sering menyuruhmu," balas Shizune, sementara Sakura masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata senpainya itu. Shizune melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah mengingat penyebab pingsannya tadi.

**Sakura POV**

Pingsan? Di koridor ICU? Tunggu dulu, tadi aku diminta Shizune senpai untuk memeriksa pasien ICU, lalu aku berdiri di depan kamar pasien dokter Hatake. Lalu, lalu…., lalu….

"Kau melupakan ku, eh, nona _Pink_?," sebuah suara bertanya padaku, rasanya aku pernah mendengar suara itu.

"Aku di sini, dasar bodoh," kata suara itu lagi. Apa tadi katanya? Bodoh? Sepertinya orang ini minta dihajar ya. Refleks aku berbalik menghadap ke arah suara itu. Bagaikan de javu aku kembali berhadapan dengan mata sekelam malam itu, mata yang membuatku seperti tersedot ke alam lain ketika menatapnya. Detik itu juga aku tersadar siapa sosok pemuda berambut raven dihadapanku ini. Dialah yang menyebabkan aku pingsan! Dan dia…dia… dia adalah HANTU!

**End Sakura POV**

**BRUK!**

Shizune yang mendengar suara gaduh bergegas kembali ke ruangan Sakura, mendapati gadis pink itu kembali pingsan. Senior Sakura itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, baru beberapa menit sadar dan sekarang sudah pingsan lagi?

"Sebenarnya dia kenapa ya?," gumam Shizune pelan. Ia hanya tidak menyadari saja sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ yang masih setia menatap Sakura, pemuda itu mendengus kesal entah karena apa.

.

.

.

Sepasang kelopak mata itu bergerak-gerak gelisah, jemarinya bergeser beberapa centi meter. Ketika sepasang mata itu terbuka yang didapatinya adalah langit-langit sewarna kayu dan pencahayaan yang minim, beberapa kali mata hijau itu mengerjap kemudian menghembuskan nafas lega ketika menyadari dimana dirinya sekarang.

"Haaah, untung saja cuma mimpi," gumam sosok gadis itu pelan dengan langkah gontai ia mendekati saklar lampu di sampingnya.

Sepasang iris _viridian_ itu terbelalak kala ruangan yang ia tempati kini terang benderang. Di sana, dihadapannya kini berdiri sesosok pemuda yang membuatnya pingsan, pemuda _raven_ dengan tubuh transparan.

"K-k-kau mau apa? Pergi!," teriak gadis itu, tubuhnya gemetar karena ketakutan. Hampir saja kesadarannya kembali menghilang sebelum si hantu _raven_ itu kembali berujar, "Kalau kau pingsan lagi, aku akan masuk ke dalam tubuhmu."

**Sakura POV**

Apa katanya?! Masuk ke dalam tubuhku? Yang benar saja, apa jadinya nanti jika dia masuk ke tubuhku? Tidak, tidak boleh, dia tidak boleh masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Sebisa mungkin aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudia menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha merilekskan tubuhku agar tidak kembali pingsan.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa maumu?," tanyaku yang masih heran dengan semua ini, kenapa aku tiba-tiba bisa melihat makhluk macam dia? Seingatku sebelumnnya aku tidak pernah bisa melihat hal-hal seperti ini lagi pula dalam sejarah keluargaku juga tidak ada yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat dan berurusan dengan hantu.

"Aku mau kau membantuku," katanya seperti perintah, tatapannya seolah berkata- tidak-ada-bantahan-dan-tidak-ada-penolakan.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Akan ku pastikan ada banyak hantu yang akan mengikutimu," jawabnya enteng.

Apa-apaan itu, bagaimana bisa dia berkata seenaknya seperti itu? Dasar hantu _chihcken butt_! Lewat ekor mataku aku masih setia memandang horror pada sosok pemuda yang kini tengah menyeringai-walaupun aku malas mengakuinya- tapi seringainya itu benar-benar seksi. Argh, kau ini berpikir apa Sakura? Kenapa makhluk transparan begitu kau anggap seksi?

"Kau belum menjawabku, Nona _Pink_. Kau mau membantuku atau tidak?," tanya sosok itu lagi. Masih pertanyaan yang sama rupanya, sejujurnya saja aku ini bukan tipe orang yang suka bermain-main dengan hantu. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku membantu seorang hantu?

"Mauku sih tidak," gumamku pelan.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak mau membantuku?," tanyanya lagi, kali ini suaranya terkesan ingin memastikan.

"Kau ini bodoh ya, tentu saja iya, _baka_ _chicken butt_!," bentakku tak peduli jika nanti para tetangga atau Nenek Chiyo mendengar teriakanku dan menganggapku gila. Aku bahkan menyangsikan kewarasanku karena sekarang aku tengah berbicara dengan sesosok hantu, makhluk tak jelas yang tiba-tiba bisa ku lihat. Samar aku mendengar suara dengusan dari pemuda berambut emo yang masih ada di hadapanku. Mungkinkah ini mimpi? Aku mencoba mencubit lenganku yang tak tertutupi selimut.

"Awww," kataku sambil meringis sakit, sepertinya ini kenyataan.

"Kau harus membantuku, Nona _Pink_ atau kau akan berurusan dengan para hantu di luar sana," pemuda itu berbicara seolah kata-katanya adalah sebuah perintah yang tak bisa dilanggar.

**End Sakura POV**

"Apa?!," suara gadis berambut merah muda itu terdengar naik ketika pemuda berambut raven itu mengancamnya. Ada banyak alasan kenapa ia tidak bisa membantu pemuda itu, pertama ia tidak ingin bersinggungan dengan dunia hantu, kedua ia hanya ingin kehidupan normal bukan hidup bersama hantu.

"Tidak! Sudah cukup aku bisa melihatmu, aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu lagi!," tambah Sakura setengah berteriak, dengan cepat ia menyibakkan selimut dan setengah berlari meninggalkan kamarnya. Sayangnya ketika ia akan memutar kenop pintu sebuah bayangan terlihat berkelebat dari jendela, sontak ia lebih memilih mundur teratur.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya lihat saja para hantu yang menunggumu di luar," kata pemuda itu lagi. Sakura segera melongok ke jendela kamarnya, iris viridiannya melebar kala melihat segerombol makhluk pucat dengan tubuh transparan tengah memelototinya seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Gadis itu terhuyung ke belakang karena shock sementara pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tengah tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Kenapa hari ini aku bisa begitu sial? Kenapa aku bisa melihat hantu _chicken butt_ itu? Haaah, ini pasti karena shift malam di tanggal 13," gumam si gadis merah muda pelan.

"Kalau kau ingin hidupmu normal lagi kau harus membantuku, Pinky," kata pemuda itu ketus, ia masih berada dalam posisi yang sama berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sakura mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban pemuda itu, tapi jika dipikir lagi pemuda itu ada benarnya juga. Jika ia menolong pemuda itu ia akan aman dari hantu-hantu yang menjadi sumber phobianya.

Melihat Sakura yang mulai goyah, pemuda itu kembali menawarkan sesuatu yang menarik,"Aku akan menambah penawaranku, hidupmu akan kembali normal dan kau akan mendapatkan apartemenku. Bagaimana?"

Gadis itu kembali berpikir, ini benar-benar tawaran yang menggiurkan. Kebetulan sekali ia memang ingin pindah dari apartemen angker nan reyot ini hanya saja ia belum memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli apartemen baru. Meskipun nantinya apartemen pemuda itu sama reyotnya dengan apartemennya sekarang, paling tidak ia tidak perlu ketakutan berada di daerah ini.

"Ok, _deal_ err- tunggu dulu, siapa namamu?," tanya Sakura yang baru menyadari jika ia belum tahu nama pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke. Rasanya terdengar begitu familiar di telinga Sakura, tapi dimana ya? Ah, rasanya otaknya jadi buntu di saat-saat seperti ini. _Viridian_nya melirik singkat pada sosok yang melayang di sebelahnya itu, sejujurnya sebagai seorang pemuda Sasuke tergolong cukup tampan. Lihat saja tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap dan sepasang _onyx_ yang selalu terkesan penuh ketegasan jangan lupakan rambut _chicken butt_ miliknya yang justru menambah tingkat kekerenannya. Sayangnya semua bayangan itu musnah ketika Sakura menatap tubuh transparan Sasuke, ya pemuda itu kan sekarang hantu lagi pula-

"Berhenti menatapku, Nona _Pink_."

sifat pemuda itu terlalu menjengkelkan.

"Berhenti bicara denganku, _baka_, ini tempat ramai," gumam Sakura pelan. Sekalipun ia sudah setuju membantu Sasuke yang berstatus sebagai hantu, Sakura tetap tidak ingin dianggap orang gila karena berbicara seorang diri terlebih lagi sekarang mereka berada di tempat ramai sekaligus tempat yang ingin dijauhi Sakura. Konoha Global University. Tempatnya kuliah beberapa tahun yang lalu dan tempat yang tak ingin ia datangi lagi, ia sedikit kaget ketika Sasuke menyuruhnya pergi ke tempat kuliahnya dulu, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke dulu satu angkatan dengannya?

Hamparan rumput hijau segar menyambut Sakura ketika ia memasuki gerbang kampus, beberapa mahasiswa tampak tersebar di halaman depan kampus menikmati jam kosong mereka atau mungkin jam membolos mereka. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kampus, tidak ada yang berubah sekalipun sudah hampir tiga tahun ia lulus dari universitas ini. Ok, cukup sudah nostalgianya mengingat ada sosok transparan yang sedari tadi mendeath glarenya karena terlalu lama terpaku bernostalgia.

"Cepat ke lokerku, Nona _Pinky_, sebelum bel makan siang," kata Sasuke cepat, sepertinya pemuda itu tampak mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

Mendengus kesal, gadis berambut langka itu menysuri koridor kampus yang tidak bisa dikatakan sepi. Sasuke mengatakan pada gadis itu bahwa ia mahasiswa strata dua fakultas hukum di kampus ini, seingat Sakura loker milik mahasiswa strata dua berada di koridor paling akhir di dekat kantin kampus. Sekali lagi Sakura mendengus, tempat itu bukanlah favoritnya.

Dihadapannya sekarang sudah ada sebuah loker standar berwarna abu-abu dengan sebuah stiker berbentuk kipas berwarna merah dan putih. Di dekat lubang kunci sudah ada sebuah benda mirip kalkulator dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil.

"Cepat ketik _password_nya," desak Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven itu masih melayang di belakang Sakura, hanya saja kali ini ia tampak lebih waspada dengan mengamati sekitarnya padahal ia sendiri tidak terlihat.

**Sakura POV**

Apa-apaan si hantu _chicken butt_ itu! Seenaknya saja memerintah orang, _baka_! Sabar Sakura, sabar, semua ini demi apartemen baru dan hidup normalmu yang lama. Tunggu dulu, dia bilang harus masukkan _password_nya tapi _password_nya apa? Dasar baka! Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahuku dari tadi sih!

"Sasuke, apa _password_nya?," gumamku pelan, berusaha agar tidak terdengar orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin dianggap gila karena bicara dengan hantu.

"_Shadow splits in the dark_."

Aku baru tahu ada _password_ seperti itu lagi pula dia ini aneh sekali, kenapa tidak menggunakan tanggal lahir atau nama pacarnya mungkin. Ah, sudahlah, itu bukan urusanku.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan di depan loker Sasuke?," sebuah teriakan mirip toa membuatku tersentak, untung saja aku sudah selesai mengetik _password_nya.

Suara dengusan terdengar dari belakangku, sepertinya si _chihcken butt_ yang melakukannya. Jangan-jangan orang yang berteriak tadi temannya, lalu aku harus bicara apa? Haaah, ini benar-benar merepotkan.

"Oi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," suara itu kini makin mendekat dan Sasuke masih saja diam, apa-apaan dia?

Aku berbalik mendapati sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru samudra tengah menatapku penuh tanya, dahinya berkerut kala menatap loker milik Sasuke yang kini terbuka.

"E-etto, aku, aku…"

"Ah, rupanya kau gadis yang selama ini diceritakan _Teme_ ya?," tanya pemuda itu tanpa menungguku selesai menjawab, tipe orang tidak sabaran rupanya. Tapi tunggu dulu, apa katanya tadi? Gadis yang diceritakan? Hei, aku baru bertemu dengan Sasuke kemarin.

**End Sakura POV**

"_Teme_?," tanya Sakura bingung, _teme_ jelas bukanlah sebuah nama yang bagus.

"Ah, gomen, maksudku Sasuke. Dia bilang hanya kekasihnya yang bisa membuka loker ini, pasti kau kekasihnya kan?"

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang melempar _death glare_ pada Sasuke, bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak memberi tahunya sejak awal? Paling tidak dia bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk berbohong. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu justru tampak santai-santai saja, ia justru menatap balik sepasang _viridian_ milik Sakur. Tatapan dari sepasang mata sekelam malam milik Sasuke lama-kelamaan justru membuat Sakura merona hebat, sekalipun sekarang berwujud hantu tetap saja Sasuke masih memiliki kharisma tersendiri yang mampu membuat gadis normal merona.

"Wah, rupanya benar ya," kata si pemuda pirang yang memperhatikan perubahan warna pipi gadis musim semi itu. Tentu saja ia mengira dugaannya benar karena rona merah yang tercetak di kedua pipi Sakura.

"A-aa, itu, itu…"

"Hei, Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?," tanya sesosok pemuda berambut _crimson_ yang menepuk bahu si pirang pelan.

"Ah, lihat ini Gaara. Gadis ini kekasih Sasuke, lihat dia bisa membuka loker si _Teme_," jawab Naruto girang mengabaikan Sakura yang cengo karena dicurigai sebagai kekasih Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Apa kau kekasih Sasuke?," tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu.

"Bilang saja iya," kata Sasuke akhirnya, mungkin menurut pemuda itu kebohongan Sakura ada keuntungannya jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan siapa Sakura nantinya.

"Ah, iya aku kekasih Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Sakura akhirnya setelah melempar death glare pada Sasuke.

"Pasti _Teme_ memintamu mengambil ini kan?," tanya Naruto yang sudah sibuk mengobrak-abrik loker Sasuke, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat sebuah tas ransel hitam yang berukuran sedang dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"I-iya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Ahahaha, tentu saja kami tahu. Kami seprofesi dengan kekasihmu," balas Naruto yang diikuti anggukan pemuda yang bernama Gaara.

"Etto, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," pamit Sakura pada kedua pemuda itu, keperluannya ke tempat ini memang hanya mengambil tas itu karena di dalamnya ada kunci apartemen Sasuke. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu bilang jika Sakura ingin membantunya maka gadis itu harus tinggal di apartemennya, ketika Sakura bertanya kenapa Sasuke hanya diam dan kemudian pergi.

"Oi, tunggu, siapa namamu?," teriak Naruto ketika Sakura sudah pergi menjauh.

"Sudahlah, kita pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi."

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

Suara gebrakan meja membuat beberapa kertas yang ada di atasnya bergeser beberapa centi meter, beberapa sosok yang ada di ruangan itu berjengit menjauh dari meja. Tatapan takut mereka berikan pada sosok yang kini tengah berdiri menatap tajam ke seluruh ruangan. Sebuah lampu yang menjadi alat penerangan dalam ruangan itu bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri membuat wajah-wajah yang ada di sana tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian kehilangan jejaknya?!," tanya sosok itu sentegah membentak.

"Ma-maafkan kami bos, kami akan segera mencarinya," cicit salah satu penghuni ruangan itu.

** JRASSHH!**

Sebuah pisau terlempar ke arah penghuni ruangan yang tadi berbicara, darah segar mengucur dari dadanya membuat yang lainnya menatap ngeri. Sosok yang tadi melempar pisau hanya menyeringai, pandangannya kemudian beralih pada sebuah foto yang terpajang di dinding. Foto tiga orang pemuda yang tengah berjalan bersama-sama.  
**TTAKK!**

Sebuah pisau kembali menancap, kali ini bukan di dada manusia, melainkan tertancap pada foto itu. Tepat di sosok pemuda berambut raven yang berada di ujung kanan. Seringai kembali terlukis dari pelaku pelemparan itu, seolah ia sudah berhasil menancapkan pisau ke sosok pemuda itu.

"Cari Uchiha Sasuke dan teman-temannya, bawa dia ke sini. Aku yang akan menghabisinya."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Geleng-geleng setelah baca ulang, fic apa ini?! #histeris mode on. Ok, ini multi chap pertama saya di archieve ini sebelumnya cuma publish OS aja jadi saya masih perlu banyak belajar. So, jika readers sekalian berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak review kalian biar saya tahu fic ini bisa lanjut atau nggak. Kalau memang nggak maka akan saya delete dari pada menuh-menuhi archieve besar ini ^^.

.

.

.

^^ **Review** ? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review :

**nadialovely**

Ini lanjutannya, semoga nggak terlalu mengecewakan XD. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya ^^

**bluepinkgirl**

ini up date nya ^^, review again

**syifafadilah**

orang yang ngelempar pisau ke Sasuke? Ayo tebak dong #author dilempar. Makasih udah suka ceritanya . Reviewnya ditunggu lho XD

**Bebhe-Chan**

Maaf nggak bisa up date kilat-kilat banget m(- -)m, review? ^^

**hanazono yuri**

Makasih udah dibilang keren ficnya jadi melayang nih XD, maaf sebelumnya nggak bisa up date kilat. Ok, boleh minta reviewnya lagi? XD

**akasuna no ei-chan**

Yosh, ini lanjutannya. Reviewnya ditunggu ya ^^

**sasusaku forever**

Hmm, emang rencananya ada slight crimenya, maaf nggak dicantumin kemaren m(- -)m. Jawaban pertanyaan kamu yang kedua, jujur aja saya juga bingung ngejawabnya #dilempar sandal, mending kamu baca aja deh dulu chap ini XD. Soal pacarnya Sasuke bakal kejawab di chapter ini. Tenang aja Sasuke cuma koma kok. Review again? XD  
**sasusaku uciha**

Soal Sasuke dan pacarnya baca aja di chap ini, semuanya ada XD. Ayo saya ikutan #ambil pisau di dapur. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

**sasu love saku**

Ini lanjutannya #pelukcium kamu juga. Review again ?

**Scarlet24**

Ini kelanjutannya, semoga kamu masih mau nunggu XD. Review? ^^

**Yumiko Hiroshi**

Makasih udah dibilang keren #melayang-layang, boleh minta reviewnya lagi?

**mako-chan**

Sesuai permintaan, udah lanjut nih XD. Review? ^^

**Uchiha Dian-chan**

Ini nggak dihapus kok XD, sebenernya saya juga kepikiran buat mengubah rate cuma masih nggak yakin apa bisa bikin adegan kejem terus f(^ ^) tapi makasih banget buat saran kamu . Boleh minta reviewnya lagi? XD  
**Brown Cinnamon**

Makasih buat koreksian typonya, saya emang nggak pernah bisa lepas dari typo XD semoga chap ini lebih sedikit typonya. Alasan Sasuke masuk rumah sakit? Jawabannya ada di chap depan, jadi stay tune aja . Review? XD  
**Natsuyakiko32**

Hai juga , ini nggak jadi dihapus kok^^. Review?

**Shichi Hzr**

Iya Sasuke cuma koma doing ntar kalo mati saya didemo XD. Soal kuliah, Sasuke di sini mahasiswa pasca sarjana jadi kalo strata dua (S2) itu lanjutannya strata satu (S1). Mahasiswa hokum lama kuliahnya sama aja, cuma di sini Sasuke masih lanjut kuliah lagi dan belum kerja kalo Sakura udah langsung kerja. Review lagi?

**Please Help the Ghost ! ©** **cherry aoi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genre : Supernatural, Romance

Rated : T

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC.

Summary : Bagaiman jika seorang gadis yang paranoid pada hal-hal berbau mistis terutama hantu tiba-tiba justru bisa melihat makhluk yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat? Dan apa jadinya jika ia diharuskan hidup berdua bersama si hantu yang tidak jelas asal usulnya?

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Who is the ghost?

.

.

Haruno Sakura menatap kagum ke arah gedung mewah dihadapannya, ia benar-benar tidak percaya jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke memiliki apartemen seperti ini. Bayangkan saja, gedung dihadapannya ini bak gedung pencakar langit dengan berbagai detail arsitektur yang cukup memukau. Gadis berambut merah muda itu bahkan sampai lupa cara menutup mulutnya saking kagumnya pada bangunan dihadapannya, tentu saja ekspresinya itu membuat si hantu _raven_ itu menyeringai.

"Aku tahu kau belum pernah melihat apartemen macam ini tapi bisakah kau memperbaiki ekspresimu itu? Seperti orang bodoh saja," kata Sasuke yang tengah berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

Sebuah perempatan segera muncul di dahi Sakura yang cukup lebar, sebagian egonya tidak terima dengan kata-kata Sasuke tapi kenyataannya ia memang belum pernah melihat apartemen semewah ini. Ada satu hal lagi yang cukup menambah kekesalannya, ia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata hantu _chicken butt_ itu karena sekarang ia berada di tempat yang cukup ramai. Gadis Haruno itu berkali-kali menggumamkan kata sabar agar tahan menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan dan kata-kata menusuk Sasuke.

"Cepat masuk, _Pinky_. Kau harus segera membantuku," perintah Sasuke yang tentunya makin membuat Sakura mengomel di dalam hati.

Dengan emosi yang masih menyelimutinya, gadis berambut merah muda itu mendorong kopernya menuju lobi apartemen mewah itu. Ya, Sakura memang sengaja langsung membawa semua barang-barangnya agar lebih efisien, ia juga sudah membayar semua tagihan apartemennya yang lama. Semua jadwalnya hari ini dikosongkan hanya untuk acara pindah apartemen dan membantu Sasuke, ia hanya berharap Sasuke tidak menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal yang aneh.

Sebuah lift membawa mereka ke lantai lima, tempat apartemen Sasuke berada. Sedari tadi Sakura masih saja mengagumi gedung apartemen ini, decak kekaguman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Si pemuda _raven_ yang ada di sebelahnya hanya bisa menahan tawa dengan tersenyum tipis bahkan kadang menyeringai ketika melihat tingkah Sakura, sekalipun terkesan kampungan tapi ekspresi gadis itu benar-benar polos membuat Sasuke gemas padanya. Ah, tunggu dulu kenapa Sasuke bisa berpikir seperti itu? Bukankah ia hanya membutuhkan Sakura untuk melakukan beberapa hal?

"Aku harus cepat sebelum waktuku benar-benar habis," gumam pemuda itu pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke?," tanya Sakura.

**TING!**

Suara bel dari _lift_ membuat Sakura menghentikan gadis itu untuk memaksa Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya, sepertinya saat ini gadis merah muda itu lebih tertarik pada apartemen Sasuke dari pada harus menginterogasi pemuda itu. Sakura segera menuju sebuah pintu bernomor 328, sesuai kata-kata Sasuke sebelum mereka ke tempat ini.

"Apa pintu ini ada _password_nya?," tanya Sakura sepelan mungkin takut jika masih ada orang di sekitarnya.

"Ada, sama seperti _password_ lokerku." Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti, gadis itu segera merogoh ransel hitam milik Sasuke, mencari kunci apartemen milik pemuda itu.

**Sakura POV**

Beruntung sekali si _chicken butt_ itu bisa memiliki tempat tinggal seperti ini, aku bahkan harus bekerja lembur untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen tua. Haaah, aku jadi iri pada Sasuke, pasti hidupnya benar-benar bahagia. Seandainya saja hidupku juga seperti itu.

"Kau ini sedang apa, baka Pink?," tanyanya ketus, huh, dasar hantu menyebalkan. Aku tarik semua kata-kataku tadi, aku tidak iri pada hidupnya, dasar _chicken butt baka_!

"Aku punya nama, _chicken butt_. Sakura, Haruno Sakura, bisa kau panggil begitu?," balasku cepat membuatnya mendengus sebal, kau pikir hanya kau yang sebal? Seharusnya aku yang paling kesal di sini karena harus terlibat dengan hantu labil sepertimu.

Omong-omong, kenapa ransel Sasuke berat sekali sih? Dan lagi saat aku mengambil kunci tadi, aku sempat menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin dan keras. Kira-kira apa isi ransel Sasuke ya?

**End Sakura POV**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, sepertinya Sasuke sedang pergi. Ragu-ragu, tangan Sakura menyentuh resleting ransel milik Sasuke. Rasa penasaran begitu menderanya saat ini tapi sebagian hati kecilnya berkeras bahwa perbuatannya ini salah, jelas-jelas ia sudah melanggar privasi milik orang lain. Sakura masih berkutat dengan kegiatannya, gadis itu kadang menarik resleting ransel itu lalu menutupnya lagi, ia melakukannya berulang-ulang kali.

"Aargh, ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Baiklah, aku akan membukanya," gumamnya pelan.

Perlahan Sakura membuka ransel milik Sasuke, ketika ransel itu seperempat terbuka, pikiran Sakura masih dipenuhi tanda tanya besar apa isi tas si pemuda raven itu. Sepasang viridian milik Sakura terbelalak ketika mendapati isi ransel itu, sebuah revolver dan dua buah shotgun berwarna hitam tergeletak di dalamnya. Tidak hanya itu, ada beberapa benda yang tampak berkilauan layaknya batu mulia dengan berbagai warna. Tatapan horror gadis itu lebih tertuju pada revolver dan shotgun itu, bagaimana bisa seorang mahasiswa seperti Sasuke membawa senjata api?

"Sepertinya kau tukang intip, eh, _pinky_," suara Sasuke mengagetkan gadis berambut bubble gum itu. Jika biasanya Sasuke yang mengarahkan death glare padanya kali ini Sakura justru memberikan tatapan horror pada sosok hantu itu, telunjuknya terangkat ke arah wajah Sasuke membuat pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau! Sebenarnya kau siapa, Uchiha Sasuke?," tanya Sakura setengah berteriak, lewat ekor matanya pemuda itu melihat ransel hitamnya yang sudah terbuka, pasti gadis itu sudah melihat isinya.

"Kenapa ada senjata di dalam ranselmu? Jawab aku!," tuntut Sakura lagi, tentu saja semua pikiran negatif kembali bermunculan dalam otaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang," jawab pemuda itu kalem seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, seolah keberadaan benda-benda itu di dalam ranselnya adalah hal biasa. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak mempertimbangkan semua pikiran buruk Sakura padanya yang mungkin bisa membuat kesepakatan mereka kemarin batal.

"Kalau begitu, siapa kau sebenarnya?," kejar gadis itu, sebelah tangannya sudah bersiap membawa kopernya pergi sesegera mungkin, ia jelas tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang."

Cukup. Sakura sudah tidak ingin berhubungan dengan pemuda itu lagi, pemuda itu pasti seseorang yang berbahaya, teroris mungkin atau jangan-jangan pemuda itu seorang buronan kelas kakap yang sedang dicari polisi. Ah, tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat berita yang dibacanya kemarin tentang seorang pria yang menjadi buronan karena hobi membunuh para wanita.

"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin hidupku semakin kacau, lebih baik kita batalkan semuanya dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku!," kata gadis itu sebelum melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandangnya putus asa.

"Cih, merepotkan sekali," gumam pemuda itu pelan sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari ruangan itu.

Haruno Sakura masih separuh menggerutu dan separuh takut ketika keluar dari gedung itu, tiba-tiba saja ia begitu merindukan apartemennya yang lama. Sekalipun apartemen itu sudah tua dan angker tapi kehidupannya di sana begitu normal dan damai, bicara soal kehidupan normal, ia mungkin harus segera mencari tempat tinggal yang baru agar tidak dikejar-kejar lagi oleh hantu pemuda Uchiha itu. Ya, ia harus menjauh dari jangkauan Sasuke, ia tidak ingin ikut terjebak bersama masalah yang jelas-jelas berbahaya.

Hawa dingin menusuk tulang menyergapnya ketika melewati sebuah taman yang cukup sepi, tidak ada satu pun orang yang berada di tempat itu hanya ada seekor kucing berwarna hitam yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Bulu kuduk gadis itu berdiri ketika ia semakin dekat dengan taman itu, hawa dingin yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi-jadi membuatnya mengusap lengannya naik turun. Gadis itu kian tak nyaman karena merasa ada yang mengamatinya, rasanya seperti diikuti seorang stalker. Beberapa kali ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa, memang benar tidak ada siapapun di sana tapi ia tetap merasa ada yang mengawasi setiap geraknya.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pergi," gumam Sakura pelan, perasaannya makin tidak enak mengingat sepinya tempat ini.

**KAAK! KAAAK!**

Suara itu membuat Sakura kembali menoleh ke belakang, mungkin suara gagak, pikirnya. Sayanganya ketika menengok ke belakang tak ada satu pun gagak di sana, tak ada siapapun. Sepasang _viridian_ milik Sakura terbelalak ketika menatap sesosok wanita berambut panjang tengah berdiri dihadapannya, lebih tepatnya melayang dihadapannya. Tubuh wanita itu transparan seperti Sasuke, bedanya wanita itu memelototinya seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Tangan kiri wanita itu menggenggam sebuah pisau yang berlumuran cairan merah kental, bau anyir dan aroma seperti karat menguar di udara.

Sakura hanya bisa diam, tidak bisa bergerak menjauh walaupun ia begitu ingin berlari, tubuhnya gemetar, kakinya seolah tidak bisa berjalan seperti semestinya. Ia seperti terpaku pada tempatnya berdiri sekarang, keringat dingin mulai berleleran di dahinya ketika sosok wanita itu semakin mendekat. Pisau berlumuran darah itu tetap teracung pada Sakura sementara wanita itu menyeringai seolah-olah sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari, mata sosok itu berkilat senang ketika menatap wajah ketakutan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sebenarnya ingin berteriak tapi bibirnya terasa kelu, suaranya seolah menghilang entah kemana. Kedua _viridian_nya kini menutup, ia seperti sudah bersiap apa pun yang terjadi. Nafasnya semakin memburu ketika merasakan dinginnya logam yang menyentuh kulit lehernya, ia semakin sulit mengambil nafas, takut jika sebuah gerakan kecil akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Pergi," desis sebuah suara dingin di belakang Sakura.

Suara itu begitu familiar di telinga Sakura, perlahan ia membuka matanya mendapati sosok wanita tadi tengah mengerang kesakitan. Kilatan amarah dan tatapan benci terpancar dari mata wanita itu, meskipun tengah kesakitan ia tetap menekan pisau ke arah leher Sakura.

"Cepat pergi atau kau akan menyesal," kata suara itu lagi. Kali ini Sakura merasakan tekanan di lehernya mengendur seiring dengan ekspresi kesakitan si hantu wanita yang makin menjadi-jadi. Ia penasaran siapa yang bisa membuat sosok hantu dihadapannya kesakitan seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya hantu tidak bisa merasakan kesakitan lagi?

"ARRGHHH!," teriakan itu adalah suara terakhir dari si hantu sebelum menghilang entah kemana.

"Seharusnya kau tetap bersamaku, _Pink_. Ini akibatnya kalau kau berkeliaran tanpaku," kata suara itu dingin. Sakura menatap nanar sosok di belakangnya, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi pada pemuda bermata _onyx _itu. Sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa lepas dari pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke masih menatap gadis merah muda yang kini tengah terlelap, gadis itu memang mengikuti perintahnya untuk kembali ke apartemennya meskipun ditilik dari ekspresinya ia masih shock karena hampir terbunuh tadi. Pemuda berambut raven itu menghela napas pelan, bukan kemauannya seperti ini. Ada rasa bersalah yang menjalar dalam hatinya ketika melihat gadis itu begitu ketakutan tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, saat ini yang ia bisa lakukan adalah segera menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Kalau kau ingin selamat dari mereka, kau harus kuat, Nona _Pink_," gumamnya pelan sebelum menghilang dari ruangan itu.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeliat pelan seolah tidur nyenyaknya terusik, tiba-tiba saja dahi mengeriyit, berulang kali ia merubah posisi tidurnya. Gelisah. Beberapa kali ia meracau tidak jelas, tangannya mencengkeram erat seprei putih dibawahnya. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahinya, kemudian jatuh menyelusuri kedua pipinya.

**KRRIINGG!**

Suara alarm jam membuat Sakura refleks membuka mata, nafasnya terengah-engah seperti habis lari marathon. Bahu gadis itu naik turun seiring kerja paru-parunya yang makin meningkat, berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kejadian yang dialaminya tadi membuatnya terlalu ketakutan, bahkan sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi. _Viridian_nya menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, tidak ada, sosok itu tidak ada. Tiba-tiba saja rasa takut mencekamnya, takut jika ada hantu lain yang mendatanginya seperti kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sasuke, Sasuke," gumamnya pelan, ia begitu takut saat ini. Bisa melihat hantu saja sudah membuatnya begitu takut apa lagi jika kejadian seperti tadi kembali terjadi, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak, ia tidak mau membayangkan hal menakutkan tadi.

"Hei, kau kenapa?," tanya suara dingin khas milik seseorang yang familiar di telinga Sakura, gadis itu mendongak mendapat sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, _baka_! Bagaimana kalau ada hantu yang menyerangku lagi?" Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Sakura, gadis ini benar-benar menderita paranoid yang parah.

"Dengar, selama kau berada di sini tidak ada hantu yang akan mendekatimu. Jadi sebaiknya kau mulai bersikap normal, _Pink_," kata-kata pemuda itu membuat Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia tak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, ia seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

"Kau belum menjawabku Uchiha, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Ah, pertanyaan itu lagi, pemuda itu tahu Sakura pasti akan menanyakannya lagi tapi tetap saja ia belum menyiapkan jawaban apapun. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu mengacak rambut emonya kesal, merutuki Sakura yang masih mengingat pertanyaan itu.

"Jawab aku," tuntut gadis itu lagi, kali ini ia separuh merajuk.

**TING TONG!**

Kali ini Sasuke bisa sedikit bernafas lega, suara bel tadi membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu bergegas membuka pintu. Setidaknya ia bisa membuat sebuah alibi nanti, mungkin. Perlahan, pemuda itu melayang mengikuti Sakura, barang kali gadis itu akan membutuhkannya lagi untuk berbohong.

"Siapa?," tanya Sakura ketika ia membuka pintu.

"Aah, kau!," teriakan bagai toa itu membuat Sakura harus menutup kedua telinganya, ah, rupanya si berisik sahabat Sasuke. Di belakang pria berambut pirang itu ada sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan tato '_ai_' dihadapannya, keduanya membawa sebuah ransel hitam yang mirip dengan milik Sasuke.

"A-aa, kenapa kalian ke sini?," tanya Sakura setengah tergagap, sebenarnya ia bingung mau berkata apa. Dua pemuda itu sahabat Sasuke, jelas mereka tahu banyak tentang pemuda _emo_ itu dan dia sebaliknya, tidak tahu apa-apa. Sakura hanya tahu hantu _raven_ itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan sedang membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Kami mencari Sasuke, apa dia ada?," tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Katakan saja kalau aku sedang ada urusan penting," kata Sasuke yang sudah ada di sebelah Sakura.

"E-etto, Sasuke-_kun_ sedang ada urusan penting jadi dia tidak ada di sini."

"Oi, oi, Gaara. Kita bisa urus masalah itu besok, dia pasti tidak tahu apa-apa. Ah, kenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto dan yang mirip panda ini Sabaku Gaara," kata si pirang sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sakura, mengabaikan _death glare_ yang tengah diberikan oleh Gaara. Gadis musim semi itu baru ingat kalau ia belum sempat memperkenalkan diri pada kedua sahabat Sasuke.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Aku jadi iri pada _Teme_, kenapa Sakura-_chan_ mau jadi kekasihnya sih?," celoteh Naruto yang langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa permisi, seolah apartemen itu adalah miliknya sendiri. Sakura yang masih shock dengan tingkah si pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa berdiri mematung di ambang pintu sementara Sasuke harus menahan tawa karena melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Naruto, kau benar-benar tidak sopan. Maafkan dia, Sakura," kata Gaara yang segera menyusul masuk ke dalam.

"Bersikap normal, Nona _Pink_. Kau kekasihku sekarang," bisik Sasuke di telinga gadis itu sebelum melayang pergi. Ah, sayang sekali pemuda itu tidak melihat rona merah yang tercetak di kedua pipi Sakura, entah karena jarak yang terlalu dekat atau kata-kata 'kekasih' yang dibisikkannya.

"Maaf hanya ada ini," kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan dua kaleng minuman bersoda pada Naruto dan Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_. _Teme_ memang tidak punya apa-apa sih," komentar Naruto yang langsung mendapat death glare dari hantu Sasuke.

"Omong-omong, kalian tinggal bersama?"

**Sakura POV**

Mauku sih tidak tinggal bersama si _chicken butt baka_ itu, tapi kalau tidak ada dia, hantu-hantu itu akan datang lagi. Bicara soal hantu, sepertinya aku melupakan satu-satunya hantu di ruangan ini. Seperti biasanya, dia berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada tapi rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan _chicken butt_ itu. Tatapannya jauh lebih serius dari biasanya, terutama jika menatap dua sahabatnya itu.

"-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_! Kau melamun?," tanya Naruto membuatku segera mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ah, eh, ti-tidak-"

"Kau pasti merindukan _Teme_ ya, tenang saja dia pasti segera kembali," tambah pemuda pirang itu sebelum aku selesai berbicara. Kenapa aku harus merindukan orang yang ada di sebelahku? Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya.

Sebuah suara dering ponsel membuat mereka bertiga berhenti bicara, ekspresi kedua pemuda itu tampak berubah ketika melihat isi pesan yang ada di ponsel mereka masing-masing. Sekilas aku melihat perubahan ekspresi yang sama pada hantu itu, ekspresi mereka bertiga saat ini sama, seperti ekspresi orang yang tengah dikejar sesuatu.

"Sakura-_chan_, kami pamit dulu, ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan," kata si pirang sambil berjalan keluar, sementara Gaara sudah melesat keluar tanpa berpamitan.

**BLAM!**

"Kau masih punya hutang penjelasan padaku, Uchiha," kataku mengingatkan, jangan pikir aku akan melupakannya begitu saja. Mana ada orang normal yang mau bekerja sama dengan orang yang membawa revolver dan shot gun dalam ranselnya? Dia hanya menghela nafas pendek, tidak bisa menghindar lagi, eh, Tuan hantu.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura, untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu tapi percayalah aku bukan orang jahat seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu,"katanya. Tunggu dulu, bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku mencurigainya sebagai penjahat? Apa hantu bisa membaca pikiran?

"Kalau kau bertanya aku tahu dari mana, jawabannya mudah. Ekspresi wajahmu mengatakan semuanya," tambahnya kalem.

Mudah saja mengatakan 'kau harus percaya padaku', sebaliknya sulit membangun kepercayaan terhadap seseorang, terlebih lagi jika orang itu tidak mau mengatakan apa pun tentang dirinya. Sayangnya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain saat ini, jika membatalkan semuanya sekarang, bisa dipastikan hantu-hantu itu akan muncul lagi dihadapanku. Tapi aku masih belum bisa percaya padanya, bagaimana jika ternyata dia adalah bos yakuza lalu anak buahnya akan mencariku atau dia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang akan membunuhku pelan-pelan? Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat, hal mengerikan, tolong jangan mampir di otakku sekarang.

"Kalau masih meragukanku, coba kau pikirkan ini sekali lagi. Seandainya aku ini penjahat kenapa rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja mau menerimaku? Bahkan berusaha agar aku tidak mati," kali ini kata-kata _chicken butt_ itu memang ada benarnya, seharusnya kalau dia orang jahat ada beberapa polisi yang menjaganya.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu?"

**End Sakura POV**

"Baiklah," jawab gadis itu akhirnya setelah merenung beberapa menit, mulai detik ini ia akan mencoba percaya pada Sasuke sekalipun ia belum tahu siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya.

"Omong-omong, apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membantumu?," tambah gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Ikut aku sekarang."

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _porsche_ berwarna hitam melesat menuju sebuah gang kumuh, tak ada yang tahu kenapa si pemilik mobil mau repot-repot datang ke tempat macam itu. Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam segera bergegas membukakan pintu untuk si pemilik mobil, sepasang kaki jenjang menapaki jalanan kotor yang becek.

"Apa benar ini tempatnya?," tanya sesosok wanita cantik berbalut gaun mini dress berwarna hitam yang panjangnya hanya sebatas paha. Langkah kakinya begitu anggun seolah ingin menegaskan status sosialnya yang tinggi sekaligus ingin mengundang decak kagum dari para kaum adam yang kebetulan lewat.

"Benar Nona, Tuan Besar bilang Anda bisa mulai mencari dari informan itu."

"Kalau begitu, bawa dia ke sini," perintah si wanita.

"Itu dia, Nona," kata pria itu sambil menunjuk ke arah sosok gadis berambut cokelat pendek dengan mata yang agak gelap, tubuhnya dibalut jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan sebuah rok sekolah bermotif kotak-kotak dengan warna biru dan putih. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu disergap oleh tiga orang pria bertubuh tinggi besar, dua orang di antara mereka segera mengunci gerakan gadis itu. Si wanita yang sejak tadi berdiam diri mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis berambut cokelat itu, seulas senyum terpeta di wajahnya sementara gadis berambut cokelat itu justru menatapnya tak suka.

"Kau masih suka berkeliaran di sini rupanya, Matsuri," sapa wanita itu.

"Cih, untuk apa kalian datang ke sini?," tanya Matsuri sambil setengah meronta dari kuncian dua orang itu.

"Tentu saja menagih hasil kerjamu, _dear_. Kami tidak mungkin hanya menjadi mak comblang untukmu bukan?"

"…."

Gadis itu terdiam mendengar kata-kata sang wanita, pandangannya mendadak kosong seolah ia hanya raga tanpa nyawa. Gerakan merontanya otomatis terhenti membuat pekerjaan dua orang pria yang mengunci gerakannya lebih mudah.

"Jadi, bagaimana Matsuri? Tidak lupa kesepakatan kita bukan?"

"Aku akan mencari tahu tapi tidak sekarang, aku butuh waktu yang tepat," jawab Matsuri pada akhirnya, ada kilatan amarah yang terpancar ketika ia menatap mata wanita itu. Si wanita justru tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tidak lama lagi semua urusannya beres, tidak lama lagi ia bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa memikirkan para pahlawan kesiangan yang mencoba menghancurkan usahanya.

"Baiklah, kami menunggumu kabar baik darimu, _dear_," kata si wanita sebelum pergi meninggalkan Matsuri seorang diri.

Gadis itu masih termenung, separuh menyesali keputusannya mengikuti permainan wanita itu. Ah, seandainya saja ia tidak terjebak dengan semua permasalahan ini, mungkin ia akan menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang gadis biasa. Ia tidak perlu menghindari kejaran orang-orang itu, tidak perlu juga membohongi seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Matsuri masih saja berjalan separuh melamun tanpa menyadari sebuah tangan yang terjulur ke arahnya, menepuk bahunya pelan. Refleks ia menoleh mendapati sesosok pemuda yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Gaara-_kun_."

"Ku kira kau lebih suka bertemu di tempat lain," kata pemuda bermata jade itu kalem, kedua tangannya kini masuk ke dalam saku jeansnya.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan," jawab Matsuri, yah, jalan-jalan menyebalkan yang membuatnya bertemu wanita itu.

"Terserah kau saja, kita pergi?," ajak Gaara yang segera mengamit tangan Matsuri membawa gadis itu mengikutinya. Matsuri tersenyum miris menatap punggung pemuda berambut merah itu, ah, rasanya ia ingin melupakan semuanya saat ini. Melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa ia hanyalah seorang informan yang tidak berhak memiliki pemuda macam Gaara.

.

.

.

Sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ yang kini bertubuh transparan itu hanya memandang sebuah gedung bertingkat dengan lambang kipas merah dan putih di gerbang utamanya, mengabaikan death glare terbaik yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu masih kesal karena Sasuke membawanya ke tempat yang cukup jauh tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya, ketika ia bertanya akan kemana pasti pemuda itu memilih bungkam. Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang, di depan sebuah perusahaan besar di pinggiran kota Konoha. Hanya ada satu bangunan besar di tempat itu, gedung bertingkat yang tinggi menjulang seperti gedung pencakar langit, sisanya hanyalah hamparan ilalang dan hutan hijau. Mungkin si pemilik pabrik ingin menghindari pencemarang limbah yang berlebihan.

"Sebenarnya kita ada dimana, Sasuke? Kau membuatku hampir kehabisan uang hanya untuk ke tempat ini," gerutu Sakura, ia berani berbicara dengan suara normal karena tempat ini cukup sepi.

"Uchiha _Corporation_."

"A-apa? Uchiha katamu? Jadi ini perusahaanmu?," tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi, seharusnya gadis ini tidak perlu kaget mengingat Sasuke memiliki sebuah apartemen mewah, itu sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup bahwa pemuda itu termasuk kalangan kelas atas di Konoha.

"Hn."

"Lalu kenapa kita harus ke sini, baka? Ku katakan saja aku tidak ahli mengurusi perusahaan," kata Sakura cepat, mengantisipasi jika pemuda itu menyuruhnya mengurus perusahaan sebesar ini.

"Aku tahu, _Pink_. Kau memang tidak bisa diandalkan untuk urusan seperti ini, tenang saja, aku tidak memintamu untuk mengurus perusahaan ini."

"Omong-omong, Sasuke. Apa kau tidak takut kalau kekasihmu yang asli datang?," tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, pertanyaan gadis itu jelas melenceng jauh dari pertanyaan sebelumnya. Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu menyeringai miring, membuat Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih, semuanya bohong."

"Eeeh? Kenapa? Kau jahat sekali membohongi Sabaku-_san_ dan Uzumaki-_san_," komentar gadis itu. Ia hanya tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah dialami Sasuke sehingga pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berbohong.

"_Dobe_ terlalu sering mengjakku kencan buta, jadi aku mengarang semuanya agar terhindar dari acara bodoh itu," jawab pemuda itu cepat. Naruto memang sering mengajak Sasuke mengikuti kencan buta agar segera mendapatkan seorang kekasih padahal ia hanya ingin Sasuke menemaninya saja. Bosan dengan ajakan Naruto dan kegilaan para _fans girl_nya, Sasuke mendeklarasikan bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Ketika ditanya siapa, ia hanya menjawab kekasihnya adalah gadis yang bisa membuka kunci loker dan apartemennya.

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika sebuah _lamborghini_ berwarna biru gelap meluncur membelah jalan membuat Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok pemuda yang tengah menyetir seorang diri. Merasa rekan hantunya tengah mengamati sesuatu, refleks Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda itu, mendapati sesosok pria berambut hitam terikat tengah mengemudi. _Viridian_ milik Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap selama beberapa kali, kemudian memandang Sasuke dan pria itu bergantian.

"Sasuke, kau bukan _gay _kan?," tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke memberinya _death glare_ cuma-cuma. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sakura menyebutnya seorang _gay_, sekalipun ia dingin pada kaum hawa bukan berarti ia sudah tidak menyukai perempuan.

"_Baka_," komentar pemuda itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau memandangi pria itu terus?," kejar gadis itu. Pemuda berambut raven itu mendengus sebal mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, tidakkah gadis itu menyadari siapa pria yang dari tadi ia amati atau gadis ini memang bukanlah tipe orang yang cepat tanggap?

"Dia kakakku, Nona _Pink_," jawab pemuda itu. Sakura kembali mengingat wajah pria tadi, rambut hitam dengan sepasang mata _onyx_, juga wajah khas dinginnya. Ia menggumam pelan, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan kemiripan Sasuke dan pria itu.

"Apa hubungannya kakakmu dengan bantuanku?"

"Aku ingin kau mencari cinta pertamanya."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai semuanya (^ ^)/ , at first makasih buat para readers yang sudah sudi membaca fic saya, makasih juga buat yang udah mau review. Entah kenapa saya ngerasa nggak terlalu pede sama chap ini, so saya mohon maaf kalo di chap ini banyak banget kekurangannya. Mudah-mudahan di chap depan bisa lebih baik dari chap ini. Saya lagi bikin polling buat fic ini, apakah fic ini diubah jadi rate M atau tetap T, silahkan vote jadi saya bisa tahu mau dibawa ke rate mana fic ini. Ok, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di sini, boleh apa aja, saran kritik, masukan, apapun itu asal sifatnya membangun.

.

.

^^ **Review**? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Balesan review :

**hanazono yuri**

Gomen nggak up date kilat m(- -)m, Sasusaku OOC? Kemaren emang pengen bikin mereka kaya gitu sih #dichidori #dishanaroo. Ok reviewnya ditunggu lagi XD.

**Silvi Ichigo**

Gomen nggak bisa up date kilat m(- -)m, review again? ^^

Ini masih T kok, mungkin nanti jadi T+ aja. Tenang aja nggak bakalan ada lemon, soalnya saya juga nggak berani bikin XD. Review?

**Sakura Hanami**

Ada alesannya kok Sasuke nyuruh Sakura buat nyari cinta pertamanya Itachi. Gaara dan Matsuri? Gomen na, saya masangin mereka berdua soalnya bingung mau masangin Gaara sama siapa f(^^). Tenang aja tetep rate T kok XD. Makasih buat koreksiannya , review again? XD

**sasusaku uciha**

Nggak cuma tentang Itachi kok, masih banyak kejutan, so stay tune aja XD. Review again, please ^^

**sasu love saku **

Makasih dibilang keren #melayang nih XD. Buat Our Story masih on going, rencananya mau di up date sekalian sampe tamat. Review? XD  
**Uchiha Dian-chan**

Makasih buat koreksian typonya , itu memang kelemahan saya. Ok, reviewnya ditunggu XD.

**Scarlet24**

Masih rate T kok XD, nggak tahu kenapa belum siap bikin rate M. Yosh, ditunggu reviewnya lagi

**bluepinkgirl**

Hubungan Sasuke sama cinta pertama kakaknya? Mungkin di sini ada hints nya tapi buat lengkapnya ada di next chap. Review again? XD

**Roxxyrock**

Penasaran ya? Saya juga #dilempar. Tunggu aja jawabannya XD. Review? ^^

**akasuna no ei-chan**

Fic ini memang ada cerita tentang pekerjaannya Sasuke tapi sebisa mungkin saya bikin di T atau T+ aja, soalnya nggak semua chap ada adegan bloodynya. Reiew again

**jejak kaki**

Makasih buat sarannya, mungkin bakal jadi T+ aja XD. Ditunggu reviewnya ^^

**syifafadilah**

Saya nggak punya twitter cuma punya fb aja, hehehehe #ketauan kudet nya nih XD. Reviewnya ditunggu XD

**Please Help the Ghost ! ©** **cherry aoi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genre : Supernatural, Romance

Rated : T/ T+

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC.

Summary : Bagaiman jika seorang gadis yang paranoid pada hal-hal berbau mistis terutama hantu tiba-tiba justru bisa melihat makhluk yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat? Dan apa jadinya jika ia diharuskan hidup berdua bersama si hantu yang tidak jelas asal usulnya?

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Finding First Love

.

.

Sosok-sosok yang mengenakan seragam serba putih tampak sibuk berlalu lalang di koridor salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha, pekerjaan mereka menuntut mereka tanggap bereaksi. Beberapa orang tengah duduk di lobi rumah sakit, menunggu giliran untuk memeriksakan diri. Dan disinilah Haruno Sakura, di _nurse station_ bersama setumpuk dokumen milik beberapa pasien yang harus ia serahkan pada seniornya setelah jam makan siang nanti. Sesekali helaan nafas terdengar dari gadis merah muda itu, sebuah lingkarang hitam tampak menghiasi wajahnya tanda bahwa ia kurang tidur.

"Dasar hantu menyebalkan," gumamnya pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke, kenapa pemuda itu harus repot-repot mencari cinta pertama kakaknya? Sakura bahkan tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, ia tidak mengenal kakak Sasuke, apa lagi cinta pertamanya. Semua ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"_Forehead_, kau kenapa?," sebuah suara familiar menghentikan aksi Sakura, gadis merah muda yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut _blonde _yang diikat tinggi, gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu tengah berkacak pinggang sambil menatapnya penuh tanya.

"_Piggy_," balas Sakura pelan, sepertinya ia masih frustasi dengan permintaan hantu Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat aneh _forehead_, kau jadi sering melamun. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Sakura menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, bagaimana ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan sahabat _blonde_nya? Haruskah ia menceritakan bahwa seorang hantu bernama Sasuke memintanya untuk mencari cinta pertama sang kakak? Tentu saja ia hanya akan dikira gila. Sebenarnya ia lebih mempertanyakan kewarasan Sasuke yang kini berwujud seorang hantu, kenapa pemuda itu justru ingin mencari cinta pertama sang kakak? Bisa saja kakak pemuda itu sudah melupakan cinta pertamanya atau bahkan sudah memiliki seorang kekasih baru.

"_Pig_, apa menurutmu seseorang yang sudah sukses dan berwajah tampan masih bisa mengingat cinta pertamanya?"

Dahi Ino mengeriyit mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, sejak kapan gadis berambut gulali itu tertarik dengan cerita roman tentang cinta pertama? Setahunya Sakura bukan tipikal gadis yang terikat pada cinta pertama.

"Bisa saja itu terjadi, tidak semua orang melupakan cinta pertamanya dengan begitu mudah," jawab Ino akhirnya.

"Aa, jadi masih ada kemungkinan kakak si _chicken butt_ mengingat cinta pertamanya ya," gumam Sakura pelan sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"_Chicken butt_? Siapa yang kau maksud, Sakura?"

Refleks Sakura menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, bagaimana bisa ia kelepasan bicara soal keberadaan Sasuke? Yah, meskipun ia tidak menyebut nama pemuda itu tapi Ino jelas akan penasaran dengan sosok _chicken butt_ yang ia sebutkan tadi.

"Jawab aku _forehead_, siapa dia? Apa dia kekasihmu?," tanya Ino setengah menggoda gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu sementara Sakura hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Rasanya telinganya panas jika disinggung-singgung mengenai kekasih mengingat statusnya sekarang ini adalah kekasih seorang hantu.

"Haruno Sakura, kau dipanggil Dokter Hatake di ruang ICU," kata sosok wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang kini sudah ada dihadapan kedua sahabat itu.

**Sakura POV**

Sebenarnya, kenapa aku menunggu Dokter Hatake di ruang ICU? Bukankah biasanya menunggu di ruang kerjanya? Seingatku pasien Dokter Hatake yang ada di ruang ICU hanya satu, apa dia sedang memeriksa pasiennya?

"Maaf lama menunggu, Haruno," sapa sebuah suara laki-laki dari arah belakangku. Sesosok pria berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan ICU. Kalau tidak salah ruangan yang baru saja dimasuki Dokter Hatake adalah ruangan Sasuke.

"A-aa, tidak apa-apa Hatake-_sama_."

"Bisa kau ikut aku ke dalam? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan," katanya sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke.

Di ranjang pasien, tubuh Sasuke terbaring dengan dililit beberapa selang infus, ia bahkan menggunakan masker oksigen untuk memudahkan pernafasannya. Kedua matanya yang sekelam malam kini tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya, sesekali dadanya naik turun, menandakan bahwa masih ada kehidupan dalam tubuh itu. Aku tidak tahu penyebab Sasuke masuk ke rumah sakit ini, ia selalu pergi begitu saja ketika aku mulai membahas masalah itu.

"Dia pasienku, Uchiha Sasuke, pasien khusus sebenarnya," kata Dokter Hatake memulai pembicaraan sementara aku masih mengamati Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri, sebenarnya bagaimana keadaan si chicken butt ini?

"Sekarang dia koma setelah mengelami pendarahan hebat karena kecelakaan dan aku ingin kau menjadi perawatnya."

Apa? Menjadi perawat Sasuke? Kenapa aku harus terlibat dengan pemuda itu lagi? Bukankah ada banyak perawat di rumah sakit ini? Kenapa Dokter Hatake tidak memilih perawat yang lebih senior?

"Tapi saya masih belum berpengalaman, Hatake-_sama_. Bagaimana jika nanti saya justru membahayakan pasien?," tanyaku cepat, aku harap Dokter Hatake mau mengubah keputusannya. Aku tidak ingin keadaan Sasuke semakin buruk hanya karena kerjaku yang tidak becus, tunggu dulu, sejak kapan aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan chicken butt itu?

"Tidak berpengalaman? Bukankah kau salah satu lulusan terbaik dari Konoha Global University? Aku rasa kemampuanmu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk merawat Sasuke, lagi pula ini permintaan khusus dari seseorang jadi kau tidak bisa menolak," jelas Dokter Hatake.

Permintaan khusus? Ah, semuanya mulai membingungkan.

**End Sakura POV**

"Jadi, kau bisa mulai merawat bocah ini sekarang," kata Kakashi sebelum meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di ruangan Sasuke. Dokter berambut perak itu tersenyum simpul dibalik maskernya ketika melihat Sakura yang mulai mengecek denyut nadi Sasuke, sepertinya gelar gadis itu memang bukan hanya sekedar kabar burung.

"Aku sudah mengerjakannya sesuai permintaanmu, semoga kau puas," gumam Kakashi entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto menatap sebal ke arah ponselnya yang sejak tadi diam, pemuda beambut pirang itu separuh merutuki benda mati yang ada dihadapannya padahal ia tahu ponselnya tidak akan bisa membalas semua kata-katanya. Pemuda berambut merah yang ada di sebelah Naruto lebih memilih mendengarkan alunan musik dari _mp3_ _player_ miliknya, kedua iris _jade_nya terpejam menikmati tiap alunan lagu yang masuk melalui indra pendengarannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu terkesan tidak peduli dengan tingkah Naruto saat ini, padahal ia jelas tahu apa yang membuat pria pirang itu gelisah.

"Gaara, kenapa kau bisa sesantai ini? Kita tidak tahu _Teme_ ada dimana dan 'mereka' juga mulai bergerak lagi," kata Naruto mencoba menarik perhatian pemuda berambut merah yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke bukan lagi anak kecil lagi pula kekasihnya bilang dia sedang ada urusan."

Naruto mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Gaara, ia tahu pemuda berambut merah itu memang sedang ada masalah dengan sahabat _Teme_nya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum Sasuke menghilang tanpa jejak, mereka berdua sempat bertengkar hebat.

**Flashback mode on**

Sesosok pemuda berambut _raven_ tampak santai mengacungkan _revolver_nya yang berwarna hitam ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang juga tengah mengacungkan sebuah _shotgun_ berwarna _silver_. Ada kilatan amarah yang tampak ketika sepasang _jade _milik pemuda berambut merah itu ketika menatap sosok _raven_ dihadapannya. Tidak jauh dari mereka berdua ada sosok pemuda lain yang berambut pirang tengah mengamati mereka berdua, berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mencurigai Matsuri, Sasuke? Dia bukan bagian dari 'mereka'," kata Gaara yang separuh emosi pada pemuda berambut _raven_ dihadapannya. Ia benar-benar tidak terima jika Sasuke menuduh gadisnya sembarangan, apa lagi menuduh Matsuri sebagai bagian dari 'mereka'. Pemuda Sabaku itu tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Sasuke menuduh Matsuri yang notabene masih siswa senior high school sebagai bagian dari kumpulan orang laknat itu.

"Ck, kau memang keras kepala, Sabaku."

"Kau yang keras kepala, Uchiha! Kau bahkan tidak punya bukti dan menuduh Matsuri seenaknya!"

"Hei, hei, sudahlah, kenapa kalian jadi berkelahi hanya karena masalah sepele? Apa lagi sampai saling mengacungkan senjata begitu," kata si pemuda berambut pirang yang kini melangkah di antara dua pemuda yang tengah saling menodongkan senjatanya masing-masing.

"Jangan sok dewasa, _dobe_. Dia sendiri yang terlalu menggunakan perasaannya," kata Sasuke yang masih berkeras dengan dugaannya. Menurutnya saat ini Gaara sedang tidak bisa berpikir rasional dan tugasnya sebagai partner adalah mengingatkan pemuda Sabaku itu. Sebuah nada dering menjerit menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk, tentu saja itu bukan milik Sasuke, ia selalu mematikan ponselnya ketika bersama kedua partnernya itu.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Uchiha," kata Gaara sebelum pergi dari tempat untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk.

"Seharusnya kau tidak terlalu keras padanya, _Teme_," komentar si pirang sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan sementara bungsu Uchiha itu hanya mendengus sebal.

"Kau terlalu membelanya, _Dobe_. Kau bahkan melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis itu kemarin."

"Aku tahu tapi Gaara tidak akan percaya semudah itu, kau bahkan tidak punya bukti yang cukup," tambah pria yang dipanggil dobe itu

"Kita tunggu saja nanti, aku akan membongkar semuanya."

**Flashback mode off**

Naruto kembali menatap ponselnya, berharap Sasuke akan memberi kabar, paling tidak kabar mengenai keberadaan pemuda itu sekarang. Meskipun kadang-kadang Sasuke begitu menyebalkan tapi pemuda tetaplah partnernya, kunci dari segala pekerjaan mereka saat ini. Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa berharap bahwa sahabat _Teme_nya itu baik-baik saja dan tidak bersinggungan dengan 'mereka'. Bicara soal 'mereka', sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan 'mereka'. Akhir-akhir ini 'mereka' tidak bergerak, tidak juga memperlihatkan tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Apakah 'mereka' sudah menyerah? Atau justru sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu? Dan lagi kenapa 'mereka' menghentikan aktivitasnya bersamaan dengan hilangnya Sasuke? Apakah semua ini berhubungan? Ah, kepala Naruto mulai pusing sekarang, ia memang tidak cocok berpikir terlalu rumit seperti itu.

Benda berbentuk persegi yang dipandangi Naruto sedari tadi, tiba-tiba saja berkelap-kelip, bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Sebuah nama yang tidak asing menghiasi layar monitor milik pemuda berambut blonde itu. Uchiha Itachi.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Itachi-_nii_. Ada apa?," tanya Naruto cepat, mungkin saja sulung Uchiha itu membawa kabar tentang rekannya.

"Apa kau tau dimana Sasuke, Naruto? Dia tidak bisa dihubungi beberapa hari ini."

Bahkan Itachi tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Sasuke? Tidakkah ini mengherankan? Biasanya sesibuk apapun Sasuke, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi sang kakak.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Itachi-_nii_. Kami sedang mencoba melacaknya, ku pikir Itachi-_nii_ tahu dimana keberadaan _Teme_," balas pemuda berambut pirang itu. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari seberang, sepertinya Itachi terdengar begitu lelah.

"Baiklah, kabari aku kalau kau sudah tahu dimana _otouto_ ku."

"Dimana kau, Sasuke?," gumam Naruto pelan.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu masih sibuk mengecek denyut nadi pemuda yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dalam ruang ICU ketika tiba-tiba hawa dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya, bulu kuduknya meremang merasakan hawa tidak biasa yang kini hadir. Ingatan Sakura melayang pada sosok hantu wanita yang hampir mencabut nyawanya beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum hantu itu muncul ia juga merasakan hawa dingin seperti ini. Sakura cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir semua pikiran buruknya, gadis itu kembali memeriksa pemuda berambut raven yang terbaring koma.

"Kau ada di sini, eh, Nona _Pink_," sebuah suara membuat Sakura berjengit, sepertinya ia lupa jika sekarang dirinya diikuti seorang hantu.

"Bisakah kau tidak muncul tiba-tiba? Dan aku punya nama, Tuan _Chicken butt_," sungut Sakura tidak terima, ia punya nama tapi hantu raven it uterus-terusan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nona _Pink_. Rambutnya memang berwarna merah muda tapi bukan berarti ia senang dipanggil _Pink_.

"Dari tadi aku di sini, kau saja yang tidak memperhatikanku."

Gadis Haruno itu hanya bisa mendengus sebal, bersama Sasuke beberapa hari membuatnya tahu seperti apa sosok pemuda dingin dihadapannya itu. Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria dingin dengan ego tinggi yang setiap kata-katanya terkesan memerintah. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pertanyaan kembali berkelebat dalam kepala merah muda Sakura, kali ini ia benar-benar ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Hei, _chicken butt_. Apa kau tahu siapa cinta pertama kakakmu?"

"Hn, namanya Hana," jawab Sasuke singkat membuat Sakura kembali mendengus, nama itu jelas ada banyak di seantero Konoha. Apa pemuda itu berniat membuatnya mencari ke seluruh penjuru kota Konoha?

"Aku tahu kau ingin tahu marganya tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu, _Baka Aniki_ selalu menyebut nama kecilnya saja," jelas Sasuke seolah tahu isi hati gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Apa tidak ada ciri lainnya? Seperti wajah atau tanda lahir?," kejar gadis itu lagi, sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan pencarian cinta pertama kakak Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya menggeleng pelan, Sasuke memang tidak tahu apa pun selain nama kecil cinta pertama kakaknya. Tiap kali ia ingin mencari tahu tentang gadis itu, kakaknya pasti akan menghalanginya, bahkan ketika mereka sudah dewasa, kakaknya lebih memilih menyerah dari pada mencari cinta pertamanya itu.

"Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hn, apa?," tanya Sasuke cuek, pemuda itu lebih suka memandangi tubuhnya yang tidak sadarkan diri dari pada harus menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau memintaku mencari cinta pertama kakakmu? Padahal kakakmu bisa saja sudah memiliki kekasih yang baru atau bahkan melupakan cinta pertamanya," celoteh gadis itu ringan tapi menuntut, Sasuke tahu gadis itu adalah tipe gadis keras kepala jadi bisa dipastikan gadis itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Aku ingin dia bahagia."

"Begitukah? Bukankah dia lebih bahagia kalau kau cepat sembuh dan menemuinya?," tanya Sakura heran, bukankah kesembuhan Sasuke juga sebuah kebahagiaan? Kenapa pemuda _chicken butt_ itu mau bersusah-susah mencari kebahagiaan baru untuk sang kakak?

"Kehadiranku tidak penting dalam keluarga, mereka mungkin lebih suka memiliki menantu dari pada melihatku hidup," jelas pemuda itu dingin.

**Sakura POV**

Kenapa dia bicara seolah kehadirannya tidak pernah diinginkan? Oh ayolah, ini benar-benar aneh, seharusnya hidup Sasuke bahagia dengan materi melimpah dan keluarga yang masih ada untuknya. Tidak seperti aku, aku yang tidak memiliki siapa pun dan harus berjuang hidup seorang diri.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, Sasuke, bukankah keberadaan setiap manusia berharga? Ku rasa kau terlalu hiperbola," kataku menanggapi jawaban dinginnya, ia justru mendengus mendengar kata-kataku. Hei, apa ada yang salah?

"Seharusnya kau lebih banyak belajar tentang realita kehidupan, _Nona Pink_. Kau terlalu filosofis."

Realita kehidupan, eh? Apa aku kurang belajar tentang realita kehidupan? Realita tentang hidupku yang selalu dijauhi ketika masih kuliah? Atau tentang kehidupan masa laluku yang bagaikan neraka?

"Aku tahu lebih banyak tentang realita kehidupan, Uchiha Sasuke."

**End Sakura POV**

Sasuke memandang punggung mungil milik Sakura yang kian menjauh, gadis itu pergi begitu saja setelah mengomentari kata-katanya. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi, ada apa dengan gadis itu? Apa kata-katanya barusan menyinggung gadis merah muda itu? Dan lagi, ekspresi gadis itu sempat berubah, seperti ekspresi orang yang terluka.

"Ada apa dengannya? Biasanya dia selalu berapi-api," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Otak jeniusnya mencoba mengingat berbagai peristiwa yang ia dan Sakura lalui beberapa hari ini, gadis itu selalu berapi-api ketika berada bersamanya. Ah, ia baru ingat, ketika gadis itu mengambil kunci apartemen di kampusnya, wajah gadis itu tampak lebih sendu, seperti menyimpan duka ketika berada di sana. Sasuke memang tahu jika gadis itu pernah satu universitas dengannya, bahkan satu angkatan tapi ia tak tahu banyak, hanya sebatas mengetahui nama dan wajah gadis itu.

**KRIETT**

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Sasuke kembali ke alam sadarnya, sesosok wanita berambut pirang dengan pakaian serba putih memasuki ruangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenali siapa sosok wanita yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangannya, mungkin wanita itu dokter di rumah sakit ini atau mungkin seorang perawat sama seperti Sakura. Sosok wanita pirang itu mendekati ranjangnya, entah mengapa Sasuke seperti merasa pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu entah dimana.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu hidup lebih lama lagi."

Ucapan wanita itu jelas membuat sepasang onyx milik Sasuke melebar, siapa wanita ini sebenarnya? Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu? Apakah dia bagian dari 'mereka' ? Sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan terpeta di wajah cantik wanita itu, sayangnya senyuman itu justru membuat Sasuke semakin bertanya-tanya, siapa wanita ini? Wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik yang berisi sebuah cairan tak berwarna, seperti air biasa tapi pemuda berambut raven itu yakin cairan itu bukan air biasa.

"Satu suntikan dan kau hanya akan tinggal nama, Uchiha. Tapi saat ini aku masih berbaik hati menambah waktumu sampai orang itu muncul. Nikmati hari-hari terakhirmu, Uchiha Sasuke," kata wanita pirang itu sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

"Ku rasa ini akan semakin rumit," gumam Sasuke pelan sebelum menghilang dari ruang rawatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura melangkah gontai menuju apartemennya, ralat apartemen milik seorang hantu berambut _raven_ yang terikat dengannya. Entah bagaimana ia merasa bersalah meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja padahal tadi ia begitu marah pada pemuda itu. Jika dipikir lagi, mungkin saja Sasuke tidak bermaksud membuatnya marah, seharusnya ia tidak terbawa emosi tadi. Bagaimana jika ternyata pemuda itu justru tersinggung karena kata-katanya?

"Apakah aku harus minta maaf ?," gumam Sakura pelan, ia benar-benar tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke tersinggung atas kata-katanya yang mungkin terkesan menggurui.

"Tapi aku juga tidak sepenuhnya salah kan," gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai bermonolog. Separuh hatinya merasa bersalah dan separuhnya lagi tetap pada egonya bahwa dia benar dan pemuda Uchiha itu salah. Gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu masih berkutat dengan pikirannya tanpa melihat sekitarnya.

**BRUKK!**

Keseimbangan yang buruk membuat Sakura terjatuh mencium trotoar, gadis itu mengelus bagian tubuhnya yang bertabrakan dengan kerasnya jalan. Ia meringis pelan merasakan sakitnya sambil merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak melihat jalan.

"_Ittai_," gumamnya pelan. Sepasang _viridian_ milik Sakura menemukan sosok wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang tengah menepuk-nepuk celananya dari debu, sepertinya wanita itu juga korban dari lamunan Sakura tadi.

"A-ano, _sumimasen_. Aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku," kata Sakura sambil berojigi, dalam hatinya ia masih merutuki kesalahannya karena tidak melihat jalan dengan baik.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak melihat jalan tadi," kata wanita itu, sebuah kurva senyuman menghiasi paras cantiknya.

"_Kaa-chan_," teriakan khas milik anak kecil membuat wanita dihadapan Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Sesosok gadis kecil berambut hitam tampak berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arah wanita berambut cokelat yang ada dihadapan Sakura.

"_Kaa-chan_ lama cekali," sungut gadis kecil yang ternyata cedal membuat Sakura gemas, apa lagi raut wajah cemberutnya yang membuat gadis kecil itu semakin imut saja.

"Maafkan _Kaa-chan_, Kimiko-_chan_. Anak _Kaa-chan_ tidak boleh cemberut terus nanti cantiknya hilang lho."

Sakura terpaku melihat sepasang ibu dan anak itu, ah, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah rasa sesak yang dulu juga ia rasakan. Rasa sesak karena merindukan kasih sayang seorang ibu, rasa sesak yang sudah ia buang jauh-jauh sejak peristiwa kelam dalam masa lalunya terjadi. Rasa sesak itu mendesak liquid bening keluar begitu saja dari sepasang _viridian_ milik gadis itu, ah, kenapa ia jadi begitu melankolis hanya karena melihat ibu dan anak itu?

"Eh, kenapa _Ba-chan_ cedih?," kata gadis kecil itu, sontak membuat Sakura menghapus air mata yang berleleran di kedua pipinya. Sesegera mungkin gadis itu memasang sebuah senyum pada gadis cilik yang dipanggil Kimiko oleh ibunya.

"Tidak, mata _Ba-chan_ hanya kemasukan debu," jawab Sakura cepat, mungkin saja anak kecil itu bisa ditipu dengan sebuah senyuman tapi tidak dengan wanita berambut cokelat yang menatap prihatin ke arah Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku benar-benar merepotkan," kata Sakura pada wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang tadi ia tabrak. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus meminta maaf dengan cara apa, ia sudah menabrak wanita itu dan sekarang wanita itu mentraktirnya segelas _vanilla latte_ untuk sekedar menenangkannya. Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah taman kota, tidak jauh dari apartemen yang ditinggali Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak baik seorang gadis menangis di tempat ramai seperti tadi, yah meskipun kadang-kadang menangis itu perlu," balas wanita itu sambil sesekali menatap putrinya yang tengah bermain bersama beberapa anak lainnya.

"Putri Anda sangat cantik, dia juga sangat dekat dengan Anda."

"Dia memang satu-satunya yang ku miliki saat ini, satu-satunya alasanku hidup," kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Sakura tersenyum maklum, sudah pasti seorang ibu memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada putrinya. Dulu ibunya juga berkata seperti itu, dulu. Ah, ia jadi kembali melankolis, sepertinya terlalu bernostalgia tidak baik untuknya. Mungkin Sasuke ada benarnya, ia terlalu filosofis karena ingin menutupi semua lukanya. Bicara sok dewasa dan sok tegar dalam melihat berbagai masalah padahal sebenarnya ia juga sosok rapuh yang butuh sandaran. Mungkin Sasuke benar, ia harus banyak belajar tentang realita hidup bukan berpura-pura memahami dan memaklumi semua masalah.

"_Ba-chan_, ayo main!," ajak gadis kecil itu, tahu-tahu ia sudah berada dihadapan Sakura, setengah menarik tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu untuk mengikutinya. Sepasang _viridian_ milik Sakura tampak meniliti bocah perempuan yang ada dihadapannya, kenapa ia merasa bocah itu mirip dengan seseorang? Terutama sepasang mata hitam milik bocah itu.

"Kimiko-_chan_, ini sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu, sayang," ajak sang ibu pada bocah perempuan itu, wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan kembali ditampilkan oleh bocah itu membuat Sakura ingin mencubit pipi tembamnya.

"Tapi Kimiko ingin main dengan Ba-_chan_."

"Kimiko-_chan_, bagaimana bermainnya besok? Kebetulan besok Ba-chan libur, kau mau?," tanya Sakura yang kini tengah berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Kimiko. Tanpa menunggu lama, ekspresi cemberut Kimiko berubah menjadi sebuah senyum ceria khas anak-anak.

"Benarkah? Benar _Kaa-chan_?." Wanita berambut cokelat yang juga ibu dari Kimiko tampak tersenyum lembut pada Sakura dan putrinya, mungkin bentuk terima kasih wanita itu pada Sakura karena telah membantunya mengajak Kimiko pulang.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," kata wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku juga sudah lama tidak pergi bermain. Ah, aku hampir lupa, aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hana, Inuzuka Hana," balas perempuan itu sambil membalas uluran tangan Sakura. Sepasang viridian milik Sakura melebar beberapa detik, Hana? Apakah wanita dihadapannya ini cinta pertama kakak Sasuke? Tapi wanita dihadapannya ini sudah memiliki seorang putri lagi pula ada banyak wanita yang bernama Hana.

"_Jaa ne_, _Ba-chan_," kata Kimiko sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu bersama ibunya sementara Sakura masih terdiam di tempat memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan tentang Hana dan cinta pertama kakak Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?," tanya sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Sakura, hampir menyerupai bisikan tapi terdengar lebih keras karena jarak yang begitu dekat. Refleks Sakura menengok ke arah samping, mendapati dirinya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari sosok transparan yang begitu ia kenal.

"Kyaa! Kau! Bisa tidak jangan muncul tiba-tiba!," kata Sakura yang kini merona, entah karena jaraknya yang begitu dekat dengan Sasuke atau karena ia disuguhi wajah tampan khas Uchiha.

"Nona, kau kenapa?," tanya salah satu pengunjung taman yang menatap Sakura penuh tanya. Ah, gadis berambut merah muda itu baru sadar jika sekarang ia berada di tempat ramai, orang lain pasti mengiranya tidak waras karena tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu. Beberapa pasang mata tampak menatapnya heran dan penuh selidik, ada juga yang bergumam rendah, bertanya tentang dirinya yang tiba-tiba berteriak entah pada siapa.

"A-ah, _sumimasen_. Aku sedang berlatih drama," dusta Sakura cepat sebelum angkat kaki dari taman itu, meninggalkan beberapa orang yang kini mengangguk-angguk maklum, percaya dengan alasan yang diberikan Sakura. Tampaknya gadis itu tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang tengah mengamatinya dari sebuah _Mercedes_ berwarna hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari taman, gadis itu belum menyadari bahwa ia kini berurusan dengan orang-orang yang berbahaya.

.

.

.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan mengajakku berbicara di tempat ramai kan, Sasuke no baka!," omel Sakura ketika mereka berada di jalan yang lebih sepi, gadis itu masih kesal karena Sasuke membuatnya berteriak di tempat umum.

"Hn."

Sakura hanya bisa mendengus sebal mendengar kata-kata khas milik pemuda itu, bagaiamana bisa seorang manusia hanya bicara dengan kata ambigu. Apa pemuda itu tidak pernah belajar kata lain selain 'Hn' nya itu?

"Lagi pula kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul? Seperti hantu saja," gerutu Sakura yang masih tidak terima dengan kemunculan pemuda itu.

"Aku memang hantu sekarang," balas Sasuke kalem yang justru membuat gadis itu cengo, rupanya Sakura melupakan fakta terpenting tentang Sasuke bahwa pemuda yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah sesosok hantu.

"…."

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang," kata Sasuke memecah kesunyian di antara mereka, pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu merasa ada yang mendekat, entah siapa.

"Kenapa harus segera pulang? Aku masih harus belanja untuk makan malam."

Suara deruman mesin mobil membuat Sakura menoleh, mendapati sebuah _Mercedes_ berwarna hitam berada dihadapannya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memincingkan matanya, ingin tahu siapa si pemilik mobil. Perlahan mobil itu berjalan makin mendekat ke arah Sakura, membuat gadis itu melangkah mundur untuk menghindar.

"Lari, Sakura!," perintah Sasuke.

"Hah? Kenapa lari?"

Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih pelan sebagai respon dari pertanyaan gadis itu, apa Sakura tidak merasa bahwa mobil itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya? Apa gadis itu tidak curiga jika mobil itu ingin mencelakainya?

"Lari atau mobil itu akan menabrakmu," kata Sasuke sebelum mobil hitam itu semakin mendekat. Sepasang _viridian_ milik gadis itu melebar kala mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, apa lagi setelah menyadari bahwa mobil itu semakin mendekat tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Detik selanjutnya Sakura segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu, sebisa mungkin menjauh dari mobil hitam yang kini mengincar nyawanya.

"Kenapa, hosh, dia mengejarku?," tanya Sakura sambil terus mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, gadis itu berusaha mempercepat larinya meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah sangat lelah. Dalam otaknya sekarang tengah mempertanyakan hal yang sama, ia baru kali ini melihat mobil itu dan setahunya ia tidak memiliki musuh. Lalu kenapa sekarang dirinya dijadikan objek pengejaran mobil itu? Sepasang _viridian_nya melirik singkat ke arah sosok transparan yang tengah mengikutinya, apa Sasuke tahu sesuatu tentang mobil itu dan pengendaranya?

"Sasuke, kau tahu siapa yang mengendarai mobil itu?"

"Hn," hanya kata ambigu itu yang keluar dari mulut si pemuda berambut raven dan jelas membuat Sakura kesal sekaligus penasaran.

"Bisakah kau bicara yang jelas? Nyawaku sedang terancam," gerutu Sakura, berusaha mendapatkan sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Dari pada cerewet lebih baik kau ambil revolver yang ada di dalam tasmu," perintah Sasuke yang kini tampak lebih serius.

"_REVOLVER_?!," teriak Sakura histeris, ia benar-benar tak percaya ada benda macam itu di dalam tasnya. Bagaimana benda itu bisa ada di tasnya? Dan bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu ada benda semacam itu di dalam tasnya?

"Bagaimana bisa ada _revolver_ di dalam tasku?," tanya Sakura menyerukan berbagai pertanyaan yang sejak tadi bergaung dalam kepalanya.

"Jika kau ingin tetap hidup, cepat ambil _revolver_ itu dan arahkan pada mobil itu. Sekarang," kata-kata pemuda itu kini terkesan memerintah dan tidak ingin mendengar bantahan. Sakura menuruti kata-kata pemuda itu sekalipun ia masih shock dengan keberadaan sebuah _revolver_ di dalam tasnya, sambil tetap berlari ia segera mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya mencari benda itu.

"Dapat," kata Sakura setengah berteriak. Gadis berambut merah muda itu merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika menyentuh _revolver_ berwarna hitam itu, rasanya ia seperti ditarik menjauh dari tubuhnya. Entah bagaimana pandangannya tiba-tiba saja menggelap, selanjutnya ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

**DOR!  
** _Mercedes_ berwarna hitam itu berhenti setelah sebuah tembakan mengenai kaca depan mobil itu, sesosok pria berambut merah tampak keluar dari mobil serba hitam itu. Pria bermata _hazel _itu mengacungkan sebuah _revolver_ ke arah gadis berambut merah muda dihadapannya, ia cukup terkejut ternyata gadis itu cukup jago menggunakan senjata api.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Uchiha Sasuke memiliki kekasih sepertimu," gumam pria berambut merah itu sambil menatap gadis dihadapannya dari atas ke bawah. _Well_, gadis yang cukup manis sebenarnya.

"Mau apa kau?," hardik gadis itu dingin, sorot matanya kini tampak berbeda. Tidak ada lagi sepasang _viridian_ yang berbinar ceria dengan sorot hangat, yang ada hanya sepasang _viridian_ yang menatap tajam dengan aura dingin.

"_Well_, sebenarnya aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, Nona cantik. Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan sambil menunggu kekasihmu itu?," tawar si pria berambut merah yang membuat gadis dihadapannya mendecih.

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Sepertinya aku harus melakukannya dengan cara kasar, kau yang memintanya, Nona," balas pria itu sebelum menarik pelatuk revolvernya sayangnya gadis dihadapannya lebih cepat menghindar.

**DOR!**

"Arghh!"

Sebuah tembakan kembali terdengar disusul suara kesakitan yang menggema. Sepasang _hazel_ itu menatap penuh amarah ke arah sosok dihadapannya, entah mengapa ia merasa tatapan mata sosok dihadapannya begitu mirip dengan seseorang. Sesekali pemilik _hazel_ itu meringis, menahan rasa sakit akibat peluru yang bersarang di lengan kirinya.

"Cih, ternyata kau sama saja dengan kekasihmu," umpat pria berambut merah itu.

"Tentu saja, bukankah aku kekasihnya?," balas gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan nada angkuh membuat pria berambut merah itu kembali mendecih.

"Sebaiknya kau jauhi Uchiha itu jika ingin hidup, Nona," kata pria itu sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya, memacu _Mercedes_ hitam itu menjauh dari Sakura, meninggalkan gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah menatap _revolver _berwarna hitam dengan ukiran lambang kipas berwarna merah putih di ujung pegangannya.

"_Gomen_, Sakura."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Rasanya speechless waktu selesai ngetik chap ini, pertama saya mau minta maaf karena nggak bisa up date sekilat mungkin karena beberapa hal menyangkut perpisahan, pengumuman UN dan SNMPTN #sok sibuk. Kedua, makasih buat respon yang baik dari para readers maupun reviewer XD #peluk kalian satu-satu, review kalian bener-bener jadi penyemangat buat saya untuk melanjutkan chap ini. Soal rate sebisa mungkin akan tetap berada di T mungkin T+ kalo banyak adegan berdarah-darahnya. Ok, cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya, silahkan tinggalkan review, saran, kritik atau apapun yang membangun biar saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan di chap ini pada chap yang akan datang. Kalau ada yang bingung silahkan tanya aja di kotak review ^^.

.

.

^^ Review? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Balasan review :

**Sasusaku uciha**

Sasuke itu apa? Jawabannya ada di chap depan, so tungguin aja ya XD. Review again? ^^

**sasu love saku**

Siapa wanita pirangnya? Jawabannya ada di chapter ini kok. Review?

**akasuna no ei-chan**

Di chap ini ada hints lagi soal musuhnya, semoga bisa sedikit memberi gambaran deh #dilempar ke Alaska. Yosh, reviewnya ditunggu XD.

**Tomat-23**

Salam kenal juga ^^. Nggak apa-apa kok review sekarang dari pada nggak sama sekali XD. Ok, review again? ^^

**Scarlet24**

Saya juga belum berani pindah rate sih jadi T aja dulu, ok review? XD  
**sonedinda**

Halo juga, makasih nih udah dibilang keren. Review again?^^

**hanazono yuri**

Gomen nggak bisa up date kilat nih m(_ _)m, semoga chapter ini memuaskan deh. Reviewnya ditunggu ya XD

**ShifukiKafudo**

Ini lanjutannya XD, semoga nggak mengecewakan ya. Review?

**Jellalna**

Sasuke masuk ke tubuh Sakura? Iya, dia minjem badannya pirangnya siapa? Jawabannya ada di chap ini. Review again? XD

**aguma**

Makasih udah dibilang keren XD, reviewnya ditunggu lagi ^^

**NE**

Iya Hana sama Itachi udah punya anak, masa lalu saku? Ada di chap depan, tunggu aja ya. Review again?

**syifafadilah**

Hubungan 'mereka' sama Sasuke ada di chap depan, so stay tune aja ya XD. Reviewnya ditunggu ^^

**dheeviefornaruto19**

Salam kenal juga dheevi-san ^^, boleh panggil gitu kan? Ini chap 4 nya semoga ga mengecewakan ya XD. Reviewnya ditunggu XD

**Please Help the Ghost ! ©** **cherry aoi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genre : Supernatural, Romance

Rated : T/ T+

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC.

Summary : Bagaiman jika seorang gadis yang paranoid pada hal-hal berbau mistis terutama hantu tiba-tiba justru bisa melihat makhluk yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat? Dan apa jadinya jika ia diharuskan hidup berdua bersama si hantu yang tidak jelas asal usulnya?

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Our Trouble

.

.

Sosok transparan itu masih menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah terlelap, rambut merah mudanya berserakan di sekitar bantal sementara tangan kanannya masih menggenggam sebuah _revolver_ berwarna hitam dengan ukiran kipas berwarna merah putih. Untuk kesekian kalinya sosok pemuda berambut raven itu melirik singkat ke arah jendela, memastikan bahwa _Mercedes_ hitam yang tadi mengejar Sakura tidak mengikuti mereka. Ada sebersit rasa bersalah dalam hatinya karena melibatkan gadis itu dengan masalahnya, gadis itu terlalu polos untuk berurusan dengan masalahnya.

"Kau harus kuat agar bisa tetap hidup," gumam Sasuke pelan entah pada siapa.

Sosok gadis yang tengah terlelap di ranjang tiba-tiba saja menggeliat pelan, merasa terusik dengan sesuatu. Dahi gadis itu mengerut, kemudian sepasang _viridian_nya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengenali tempatnya berada sekarang. Mendadak gadis itu mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, mengamati seluruh sudut ruangan seperti tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Ke-kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Bu-bukankah tadi ada mobil yang menabrakku?," tanya gadis itu pada sosok transparan dihadapannya. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus melihat ekspresi gadis itu, bahkan gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa ia masih menggenggam sebuah _revolver_.

"Kau sudah membereskannya," kata Sasuke akhirnya, bosan dengan tingkah laku gadis itu.

"AKU?! Hahahahaha, yang benar saja! Itu tidak lucu, Sasuke!" Sepertinya gadis itu tidak mempercayai kata-kata sosok hantu dihadapannya.

"Lihat apa yang kau pegang, _Pinky_"

Sakura memang merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan keras di genggaman tangannya, seperti sejenis logam. Sepasang _viridian_ itu terbelalak kala mendapati apa yang tengah berada di tangannya, sebuah _revolver_ berwarna hitam dengan simbol kipas berwarna merah putih. Melihat benda itu membuat ingatan Sakura seolah dipaksa kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia dikejar sebuah mobil tidak dikenal. Saat ia menyentuh _revolver_ ini, ia merasa kesadarannya menghilang, rasanya ia seperti tertarik dari tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia tidak mengingat apa pun dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja bisa berada di apartemen.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?," lirih gadis itu, kepalanya masih sedikit pusing karena berbagai kejadian yang terjadi hari ini.

"Aku masuk ke dalam tubuhmu."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, pemuda berambut _chicken butt_ itu membicarakan masalah ini seolah ia tengah berkata 'Sakura, aku pinjam mainanmu'. Gadis beriris _viridian_ itu benar-benar tak menyangka akan terlibat masalah dengan orang seperti Sasuke.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah masuk ke dalam tubuhku?," tanya Sakura yang mencoba mengendalikan dirinya, berusaha mendapatkan cerita yang lengkap dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Berulang kali ia menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya kembali agar tenang.

"Mengusir serangga pengganggu itu."

"Kau menembaknya? Aku sudah menembak orang?!," teriak Sakura histeris, ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan bertindak seperti itu.

"Kalau aku tidak menembaknya, dia yang akan membunuhmu. Mulai sekarang kau harus selalu membawa revolver itu atau kau akan menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri," kata Sasuke memberi ultimatum.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhku?"

"Saat kau memegang _revolver_ itu, aku bisa masuk ke tubuhmu," jawab Sasuke kalem. Refleks, Sakura melemparkan _revolver _yang masih ia pegang ke arah lantai. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu jika Sasuke bisa memasuki tubuhnya, lagi pula bagaimana bisa _revolver_ itu ada di dalam tasnya? Apa Sasuke yang memasukkan _revolver_ itu ke dalam tasnya? Tapi bukankah pemuda itu sekarang berwujuud hantu yang tembus pandang?

Baiklah, semua kegilaan ini harus segera diatasi mengingat ia tidak bisa menjauh dari si _chicken butt_ itu. Sepertinya sekarang Sakura benar-benar terjebak bersama pemuda Uchiha itu, ia tidak mungkin menjauhi Sasuke karena para hantu akan segera mengejarnya ditambah lagi sekarang ada orang yang mengincar nyawanya. Ah, tiba-tiba ia merindukan kehidupannya yang dulu.

"Dengar, kau tidak bisa seenaknya memasuki tubuhku. Kita akan membuat perjanjian," putus Sakura akhirnya. Kenyataan tentang Sasuke yang bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya membuat Sakura mengkhawatirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa dilakukan pemuda itu ketika masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi ketika mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu segera menulis sesuatu di atas sebuah kertas sementara Sasuke lebih suka mengecek kembali keadaan di luar. Ia tidak menyangka 'mereka' mulai bergerak mungkin saja atasannya sekarang juga mulai bergerak mencarinya, memikirkan atasannya membuatnya memutar mata bosan. Sepertinya hidup damainya akan segera berakhir ketika orang-orang yang menjadi atasannya menemukan keberadaannya, ah, mungkin mereka hanya akan menemukan tubuhnya yang koma, siapa yang tahu?

"Ini, tanda tangani ini!," perintah gadis itu pada Sasuke.

"Kau lupa sekarang aku hantu?"

"Kau bisa masuk ke tubuhku, _baka chicken butt_!," kata Sakura yang segera mengambil _revolver_ berwarna hitam itu. Detik itu juga Sakura kembali merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika Sasuke pertama kali memasuki raganya, perasaan seperti tertarik dan gelap yang membayanginya.

_Viridian_ itu kembali berubah untuk kedua kalinya, sorot dingin khas Uchiha kini terlihat jelas pada sepasang mata hijau milik Sakura. Tangannya segera bergerak menuliskan tanda tangan di atas kertas putih itu, sesekali ia melirik _revolver_ yang ada digenggamannya sekarang. Dalam otaknya terus berputar satu pertanyaan yang belum ia ketahui jawabannya, sampai kapan ia harus terikat pada Sakura? Gadis merah muda yang ia pinjam tubuhnya ini tidak tahu apa-apa tentang orang-orang yang mengincar nyawanya.

"Apa pun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tetap kuat, Sakura," ucap pemuda berambut raven itu sebelum melepaskan _revolver _yang ia genggam.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura kembali mendapati dirinya terbangun di atas ranjang di apartemen milik Uchiha Sasuke, kepalanya terasa begitu berat ketika ia terbangun. Di sebelahnya ada sebuah _revolver_ berwarna hitam yang sejak kemarin selalu menemaninya, ingatannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin, ketika Sasuke memasuki tubuhnya.

"Aku merindukan hidupku yang dulu," gumam gadis itu, sepasang viridian milik Sakura kini mengelilingi ruangan itu, berusaha mencari sosok transparan berambut _raven_ yang biasanya menampakkan diri.

"Kemana dia?"

"Siapa yang kau cari?," suara dingin di sampingnya membuat Sakura refleks menengok mendapati sepasang _onyx_ yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Ia merasakan laju darahnya kini berpindah pada kedua pipinya, rasanya wajahnya kini memanas.

"K-kau! Kau menakutiku!," kata Sakura setengah berteriak berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dihadapan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa heran dengan tingkah laku gadis dihadapannya itu.

**TING! TONG!**

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi?," gumam Sakura pelan sambil beranjak dari ranjang.

"Sebaiknya kau membawa _revolver_ itu, kita tidak tahu siapa yang datang."

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu, siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata orang yang menekan bel berniat membunuh Sakura. Kemungkinan itu jelas membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri, ia tidak ingin mati muda, masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Tapi kau jangan mengambil kesempatan, _chicken butt_. Kau masuk ke tubuhku kalau dia berbahaya," ancam Sakura sebelum gadis itu membuka pintu.

Sepasang _viridian_ milik Sakura melebar kala mengetahui siapa yang ada di balik pintu, sosok pria berambut _raven_ yang diikat dengan sepasang _onyx _yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu jelas tahu siapa yang ada dihadapannya, Uchiha Itachi kakak dari sosok transaparan yang kini berada di sebelahnya.

"Kau, siapa?," tanya pria itu. Sakura hanya bisa mengusap tengkuk belakangnya, bingung harus menjawab apa pada Itachi. Haruskah ia membohongi Itachi juga?

"Aku kekasih Sasuke."

Ekspresi pria dihadapan Sakura tidak bisa ditebak, mungkin ia terkejut, mungkin tidak percaya dengan kebohongan Sakura atau mungkin pria itu menyadari bahwa Sakura berbohong? Ah, semua kemungkinan itu membuat kepala Sakura pusing. Sepasang _onyx_ milik sulung Uchiha itu tampak menilai Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, pandangannya kini terhenti pada sebuah benda yang ada digenggaman Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau memang kekasih Sasuke."

"Hah? Ah, eh, i-iya, aku kekasih Sasuke-_kun_," balas Sakura kikuk, ia tidak menyangka Itachi akan secepat ini percaya padanya.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian tinggal bersama?," tanya Itachi sambil meniup _espresso _yang dihidangkan oleh Sakura.

"Baru akhir-akhir ini saja, Itachi-_san_."

"Tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu, panggil saja _Nii-san_," balas pria itu santai. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak menyangka sosok Itachi akan seperti ini, begitu berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dingin dan terkesan cuek. Itachi terlihat lebih ramah juga lebih sering tersenyum dari pada Sasuke.

"Omong-omong, dimana anak itu sekarang? Apa dia meninggalkanmu sendirian?"

"Uhmm, Sasuke-_kun_ bilang dia sedang ada urusan jadi aku menunggunya," kata Sakura lancar, ia benar-benar terdengar seperti kekasih Sasuke sekarang padahal ia baru mengenal pemuda itu selama beberapa hari, bahkan ia masih tidak tahu identitas Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

Ekspresi Itachi kini mendadak tampak berbeda, sulung Uchiha itu terlihat khawatir sekaligus penuh penyesalan. Tentu saja ekspresi Itachi membuat gadis merah muda dihadapannya menatap penuh tanya, apakah Itachi tahu sesuatu tentang Sasuke?

"Seharusnya anak itu tidak perlu mengambil jalan seperti ini padahal ia cukup menikmati pekerjaannya saja," gumam Itachi pelan.

"Maksud _Nii-san_?," tanya Sakura, rupanya gadis berambut merah muda itu mendengar gumaman bervolume rendah pria itu. Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum pada Sakura, kakak Sasuke itu tampaknya tidak ingin membahas lebih lanjut tentang pertanyaan Sakura.

Sulung Uchiha itu justru merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kipas berwarna merah putih sama seperti ukiran pada _revolver_ hitam yang ada di tangan Sakura. Itachi meletakkan kalung itu di atas meja, ia yakin Sakura adalah gadis yang tepat untuk menerima kalung itu. Mungkin saja adiknya benar-benar telah menemukan seorang gadis yang tepat.

"Itu milikmu."

"Milikku?," tanya Sakura tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Itachi.

Itachi tahu benar betapa berharganya kalung itu dalam keluarga Uchiha, kalung berliontin simbol klan Uchiha hanya boleh dimiliki oleh menantu dari klan itu. Dulu, enam tahun yang lalu, ia ingin memberikannya pada seorang gadis tapi sebuah aturan dalam keluarga Uchiha membuatnya kehilangan wanita yang ia cintai. Ia tahu, mungkin saja Sakura dan Sasuke akan mengalami berbagai hal yang sulit tapi entah mengapa ia begitu yakin jika gadis berambut merah muda dihadapannya adalah gadis yang tepat untuk adiknya.

"Kalung itu milik keluarga Uchiha, kami memberikannya pada menantu keluarga Uchiha."

Gadis merah muda dihadapan Itachi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba meyakini bahwa apa yang dialaminya saat ini adalah sebuah kenyataan. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong saat ini, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Berbeda dengan Sakura, sosok transparan Sasuke justru menatap tajam ke arah Itachi. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu memang hanya diam tapi ia berulang kali menatap ke arah Itachi dan kalung milik keluarganya. Sebuah pertanyaan kembali menggema di kepalanya, seberapa jauh benang merah yang menghubungkannya dan Sakura?

**Sakura POV**

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa _Nii-san_ Sasuke memberikan kalung ini padaku padahal benda ini sepertinya begitu berharga bagi keluarga mereka. Rasanya aku tidak pantas menerima benda seperti ini, terlebih lagi aku dan Sasuke hanya terikat karena kami saling membutuhkan. Sasuke membutuhkanku untuk menolongnya karena sekarang dia adalah hantu dan aku membutuhkan Sasuke agar terhindar dari hantu.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus segera pergi. Sampaikan pada Sasuke aku menunggu kalian di mansion Uchiha."

"Itachi-_nii_," panggilku tiba-tiba. Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya, tentang cinta pertamanya yang diceritakan oleh Sasuke. Pria yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu berhenti sebelum mencapai pintu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa, kalung ini tidak diberikan pada wanita yang Itachi-_nii_ cintai? Sasuke-_kun_ bilang kau masih menunggu seorang wanita," kataku dengan lancar tanpa beban, seolah aku sudah lama mengenal Uchiha Itachi dan bebas bicara hal macam ini dengannya.

Sudut-sudut bibir pria itu terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman di wajahnya sebelum berucap,"Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya jadi lebih baik kau saja yang memiliki kalung itu."

"Kau hanya perlu menyimpannya," kata sebuah suara dingin yang akhir-akhir ini sering ku dengar. Aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sosoknya yang tengah memandangi punggung kakaknya dengan sebuah tatapan yang berbeda.

Selama aku bersama dengannya, baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke menatap seseorang dengan tatapan lembut sekaligus khawatir. Biasanya dia akan menatap orang lain dengan tatapan tajamnya, tatapan penuh selidik, tatapan dingin yang menusuk atau kadang memberikan _death glare_ padaku. Eh, tunggu dulu, kenapa aku jadi mengingat semua tatapannnya?

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, eh, ti-tidak apa-apa," balasku cepat sambil merutuk dalam hati, kenapa aku gugup hanya karena melihat tatapan matanya yang berbeda? Sadarlah Sakura, kau berada di sini karena dia membutuhkanmu untuk membantunya.

"Sakura _baa-chan_!," sebuah suara khas anak kecil membuatku bergegas melongok keluar, siapa anak kecil itu?

"Sakura _baa-chan_, ayo kita pergi!"

Di depanku sekarang sudah gadis cilik berambut _raven_ dengan sepasang mata berwarna _onyx_, rasanya seperti _déjà vu_, seolah aku pernah bertemu orang yang mirip dengan gadis kecil dihadapanku, Kimiko. Aku baru ingat aku memiliki janji dengan gadis kecil itu, janji karena aku melihat sebuah ikatan yang telah lama aku lupakan.

"Kimiko-_chan_ tidak bersama _Kaa-san_mu?," tanyaku sambil mensejajarkan tinggi dengan gadis kecil itu, aku memang tidak melihat ibu Kimiko dari tadi, ku pikir ia akan ikut bermain bersama kami.

"Tidak, _Kaa-san_ sedang sibuk jadi Kimiko datang sendiri. _Kaa-san_ bilang akan menjemputku nanti sore."

Aku masih memperhatikan senyuman dari wajah polos Kimiko, entah mengapa ketika melihat Kimiko, aku seolah melihat diriku yang dulu. Ketika aku masih begitu naïf dengan semua keadaanku, aku yang selalu berpikir bahwa _Kaa-san_ akan ada untukku tapi kenyataannya dia tidak pernah ada untukku, bahkan membuatku mengalami sesuatu yang mengerikan. Ah, sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya mengingat masa lalu, lebih baik aku menjalani hidupku sekarang.

"Apa Kimiko-_chan_ mau menunggu _Baa-chan_ di dalam?," tawarku padanya.

"Uhm," balasnya sambil kembali memamerkan senyuman.

**End Sakura POV**

"Siapa anak itu?," suara Sasuke membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu berjengit untuk kesekian kalinya, selang beberapa detik sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi lebar gadis itu.

"Kau! Bukankah diperjanjian tertulis kau dilarang muncul tiba-tiba?," tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal, ia ingat betul menulis larangan itu di surat perjanjian mereka. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, tatapannya seolah berkata-apa-maksudmu?

Sadar jika ia berargumen lebih lama dengan Sasuke hanya akan menimbulkan masalah, Sakura segera menjawab pemuda itu,"Namanya Inuzuka Kimiko, aku akan pergi dengannya hari ini."

"Inuzuka Kimiko? Rasanya dia begitu familiar."

.

.

.

Senyum Kimiko tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, gadis kecil itu begitu senang ketika Sakura mengajaknya pergi ke Konoha Land, salah satu taman hiburan terbesar di Konoha. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Sakura mendatangi tempat ini lagi setelah empat taun, sebelumnya ia lebih suka menghindari tempat ini karena memori masa lalunya tapi hari ini ia memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat ini.

"_Baa-chan_, ayo main," ajak Kimiko riang sambil menunjuk salah satu wahana permainan .

Gadis kecil itu mampu membuat Sakura tersenyum di tengah kegetirannya karena berada di tempat ini. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan semua pemikiran tentang masa lalunya. Lebih baik menikmati wahana permainan yang ada di tempat ini dari pada ia tetap terjebak dengan nostalgia masa lalunya. Keduanya melangkah menuju wahana permainan yang ditunjuk Kimiko, mengabaikan tatapan penuh selidik dari sosok transaparan yang mengikuti mereka.

"Jika aku tidak mengenalmu, aku sudah mengira gadis kecil yang bersama Sakura adalah anakmu," sebuah suara membuat sosok hantu Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, tak mengerti kenapa si pemilik suara bisa menyimpulkan hal macam itu. Anaknya? Ia bahkan belum memiliki istri.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini, Kakashi?," tanya Sasuke pada dokternya itu, inilah rahasia lain Sasuke yang tidak diketahui Sakura, ada orang lain yang bisa melihatnya.

"Hanya ingin memberitahumu agar waspada, mungkin akan ada hal buruk hari ini."

"…"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan mengalami hal buruk itu tapi yang aku tahu dia adalah orang yang dekat denganmu. Baiklah, sebaiknya aku segera pergi ada pasien yang menunggu," tambah dokter yang selalu memakai masker itu.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku tidak menyangka dokter _hentai_ itu akan datang ke sini untuk memberi informasi macam itu, biasanya ia tidak mau membantuku. Dia bilang jika dia membantuku maka semuanya akan gagal dan aku mengacaukan sistem keluarga Uchiha juga takdirku. Cih, siapa yang peduli dengan sistem keluarga jika waktuku tinggal beberapa hari? Seandainya saja Kakashi bisa membantuku pasti aku tidak akan melibatkan gadis merah muda itu dan semuanya bisa cepat selesai. Tapi kata-kata Kakashi tadi benar-benar membuatku bingung, siapa yang dibicarakan Kakashi? Apa semua ini ada kaitannya dengan 'mereka'? Jika memang berhubungan dengan 'mereka' kemungkinan besar gadis merah muda itu yang menjadi sasaran kecuali jika dua orang bodoh itu ada di tempat ini juga. Bicara soal gadis merah muda itu, kemana dia dan anak kecil tadi?

"_Baa-chan_, ayo makan es krim!," sebuah suara nyaring membuatku menemukan mereka, anak itu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Dia begitu berisik seperti _Baka dobe_ dan _Baka Aniki_, tunggu dulu, Baka Aniki? Jangan-jangan, anak itu….

**End Sasuke POV**

"Kimiko-_chan_ ingin es krim rasa apa?," tanya Sakura pada gadis kecil beriris _onyx_ itu. Kimiko tampak tengah bingung ketika harus memilih satu dari sekian banyak varian es krim yang ada di tempat itu sementara gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya tampak terkikik geli melihat ekspresi bingung anak itu.

"Kau….," sebuah suara khas pria membuat Sakura menoleh, ia separuh tak percaya jika ia bertemu orang itu di tempat seperti ini.

"Ah, _Konichiwa_, Gaara," balas Sakura pada pemuda berambut merah yang masih mengamati dirinya dan Kimiko berulang-ulang kali. _Jade_ milik pemuda itu tampak terbelalak ketika menatap si gadis merah muda dan gadis cilik berambut raven itu sementara gadis berambut cokelat pendek di sebelahnya tampak kebingungan dengan tingkah Gaara.

"Apa dia anakmu dan Sasuke?"

Kali ini giliran sepasang _viridian_ milik Sakura yang terbelalak, ia tak menyangka jika pemuda berambut merah itu melontarkan pertanyaan macam itu. Sakura jelas tidak menyangka jika sahabat Sasuke itu akan menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya cukup shock. Gadis berambut merah muda itu kini mengamati Kimiko dari atas hingga bawah, sekarang ia tahu kenapa ia merasa Kimiko mirip dengan seseorang. Gadis cilik itu memang memiliki penampilan khas Uchiha dengan rambut raven dan sepasang mata onyx, hanya bentuk wajahnya dan caranya tersenyum yang mirip dengan sang ibu.

"Anak Sasuke? Mungkinkah dia anak Sasuke? Tapi rasanya dia tidak terlalu mirip dengan _chicken butt_ itu," gumam Sakura pelan.  
"Siapa itu Sasuke?," tanya Kimiko pada Gaara.

"Kau tidak mengenal Sasuke? Sebenarnya siapa dia, Sakura?"

Seperti kepingan puzel yang disatukan, sekarang Sakura bisa menghubungkan tiap kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Kimiko. Anak ini memiliki fisik layaknya keluarga Uchiha, bahkan Gaara sampai menduga jika Kimiko adalah anak Sasuke. Sakura memang belum tahu siapa ayah Kimiko tapi ia tahu pasti siapa ibu gadis itu. Inuzuka Hana. Hana. Mungkinkah Kimiko….?

"Ah, Eh, dia anak temanku. Aku berjanji mengajaknya bermain kemarin," kata Sakura yang baru sadar ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Hn, ternyata begitu."

"Gaara-_kun_, dia kenalanmu?," tanya gadis berambut cokelat pendek yang ada di sebelah Gaara.

"Dia kekasih Sasuke, namanya Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno Sakura, _yoroshiku_," kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangan pada gadis itu.

"Matsuri," balas gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya, membalas senyuman Matsuri. Senyuman Sakura terhenti ketika ia melihat tatapan benci mengarah pada Matsuri, tentu saja Matsuri tidak akan melihat tatapan itu karena yang menatapnya penuh kebencian adalah sesosok hantu yang ada di dekat Sakura. Dari awal Sasuke memang tidak terlalu menyukai Matsuri apa lagi sekarang ia bertemu dengan gadis itu, ya meskipun gadis itu tidak bisa melihatnya. Lupakan sejenak kehadiran Matsuri dan Gaara, yang harus Sasuke lakukan sekarang adalah bicara dengan Sakura.

"Cepat pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi, aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Sasuke sebelum menghilang dari penglihatan Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Sasuke sampai pemuda itu harus menyuruhnya pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi, sejujurnya ia memang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sasuke, tentang Kimiko.

"Kau tau siapa nama ibu anak kecil itu?," tanya Sasuke to the point tanpa basa-basi.

"Hana. Inuzuka Hana."

"Dengar, aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu tentang Kimiko tapi semuanya masih belum jelas. Kita harus mempertemukan _Kaa-san_ Kimiko dengan Itachi-_nii_ dulu," tambah Sakura.

Pemuda Uchiha itu masih terdiam, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi. Bisa saja semua dugaannya salah dan semua ini terjadi atas dasar kebetulan semata apa lagi ia memang tidak terlalu mengenal cinta pertama Itachi. Ia hanya tahu jika Itachi meninggalkan cinta pertamanya karena sebuah aturan dalam keluarga Uchiha.

"Kau membawa _revolver_ itu?," tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengubah topik pembicaraan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan sebuah anggukan, entah kenapa ia merasa begitu cemas meninggalkan Kimiko bersama Gaara dan Matsuri.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati pada gadis itu."

"Gadis itu? Matsuri maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus berhati-hati dengannya?," tanya Sakura, menurutnya Matsuri bukanlah gadis yang berbahaya apa lagi Matsuri bersama Gaara.

"Hn. Turuti saja kata-kataku."

**Sakura POV**

Sasuke benar-benar aneh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Matsuri? Menurutku dia terlihat seperti gadis baik-baik lagi pula gadis itu bersama Gaara, sahabat Sasuke. Mana mungkin Gaara akan pergi bersama orang yang berbahaya?

"Lebih baik kau hubungi Itachi-_nii_, suruh dia segera kemari dan bertemu dengan anak itu."

"Aku tidak punya nomor kakakmu," balasku cepat.

"Aku sudah memasukkannya dalam ponselmu ketika aku meminjam tubuhmu," katanya enteng.

Entah kenapa aku masih merasa aneh dengan konsep meminjam tubuh yang Sasuke katakan, dia begitu mudah menyuruhku membantunya, masuk ke dalam tubuhku padahal aku tak tahu apa pun tentang Sasuke. Ah, benar juga, rasanya tidak adil jika aku tidak mendapatkan apa pun darinya.

"Sasuke," panggilku sembari sibuk mengetik pesan untuk Itachi-nii.

"Hn."

"Kalau aku berhasil membantumu kali ini, apa kau akan segera pergi dariku?," tanyaku akhirnya, setidaknya aku harus tahu kapan semua kegilaan ini akan berakhir. Aku tidak mungkin terus bersama Sasuke seperti ini dan Sasuke pasti tidak selamanya membutuhkanku.

"Kau masih harus membantuku untuk beberapa urusan, setelah semua yang menghambatku tidak ada, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu," jelasnya. Eh, kenapa begitu?

"Ta-tapi aku sudah membantumu menemukan cinta pertama kakakmu, kenapa kau tidak pergi setelah itu?"

"Ada banyak hal yang harus ku lakukan sebelum aku pergi dari hidupmu, jadi jangan terlalu cerewet," kata Sasuke sambil mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Cerewet katanya? Dasar _chicken butt_ menyebalkan! Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Sudah seenaknya masuk ke dalam hidupku, meminjam tubuhku padahal aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

"Baiklah tapi aku akan mendapatkan satu permintaan setiap aku berhasil membantumu, bagaimana?," tawarku, ini imbal balik yang pantas menurutku. Kami masih bisa mendapatkan keuntungan masing-masing.

"…"

"Cepatlah," desakku lagi.

"Hn, baiklah."

Haaah, ternyata aku masih harus berhubungan dengan hantu _chicken butt_ itu sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan. Awalnya ku pikir jika aku sudah menemukan cinta pertama kakaknya, maka aku akan terbebas dari Sasuke tapi ternyata perkiraanku itu salah. Mungkin aku harus membiasakan diri meminjamkan tubuhku pada Sasuke.

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

** KYAAAA!**

Suara tembakan disusul suara teriakan, tidak berselang satu detik para pengunjung berlarian menuju pintu keluar. Ekspresi panik dan takut tergambar jelas di wajah mereka, para ibu segera menggandeng anaknya yang menangis karena terlalu terkejut, beberapa pedagang segera berlari meninggalkan tempat berjualan mereka. Ada apa? Kimiko! Bagaimana dengan Kimiko?

"Cih. Sepertinya ada serangga pengganggu di sini. Sakura, ambil _revolver_mu," perintah Sasuke cepat.

Aku segera mengambil _revolver_ hitam yang tersimpan dalam tasku, sensasi itu kembali muncul ketika aku mneyentuh benda itu. Rasanya seperti ditarik paksa dari tubuhku dan kemudian yang bisa ku lihat hanyalah kegelapan.

**End Sakura POV**

Sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu segera berlari ke arah kedai es krim tempatnya meninggalkan Kimiko, kecurigaannya jelas mengarah kepada gadis yang dibawa oleh Gaara. Mungkin saja Gaara menganggap Matsuri bukanlah bagian dari 'mereka' tapi ia tahu dengan pasti siapa Matsuri sebenarnya. Rahangnya mengeras, genggamannya pada _revolver_ hitam itu semakin mengencang, ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan 'mereka'.

Teriakan histeris para pengunjung Konoha Land beradu dengan suara tembakan yang memekakan telinga, gelombang pengunjung yang berusaha merangsek ke arah pintu gerbang semakin besar saja. Sayangnya mereka tidak tahu jika pintu gerbang Konoha Land sudah ditutup, tidak akan ada yang bisa keluar dari tempat itu. Suara tembakan masih terus terdengar, beberapa tubuh tak bernyawa tumbang di sekitar wahana permainan, membuat pengunjung yang tersisa semakin panik.

"Sebenarnya apa yang 'mereka' inginkan?," gumam Sasuke yang kini berada dalam tubuh Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis berambut merah muda itu berbalik, mengarahkan revolvernya pada sosok pria berbadan besar yang ternyata mengekorinya. Awalnya sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajah pria itu, tentu saja ia senang karena bisa bermain-main dengan seorang gadis kecil yang menurutnya amatiran. Sayangnya seringai kemenangan itu berganti dengan wajah pucat pasi ketika ia menyadari sebuah tanda pada _revolver_ itu.

"K-kau, dari mana kau mendapatkan _revolver_ itu?,"tanya pria besar itu, keringat dingin mulai menuruni wajahnya, sepertinya pria itu tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan orang yang memiliki _revolver_ itu.

"….."

"Argh!," pria itu mengerang kesakitan ketika sosok gadis berambut merah muda dihadapannya tiba-tiba saja menembakkan sebuah peluru pada lututnya. Tidak ada suara tembakan, hanya ada bau mesiu samar yang tercium di udara.

"Apa tujuan kalian?," tanya Sasuke sambil mengarahkan _revolver_ miliknya tepat pada wajah pria itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

"Sepertinya kau lebih suka mati, baiklah, akan aku kabulkan," ucap Sasuke. Dari mata pria itu, Sasuke bisa melihat pantulan sosok seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah menyeringai.

"Apa kau gadis yang dimaksud Sasori? Kekasih Uchiha Sasuke?," sebuah suara lembut khas perempuan membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh pria dihadapannya. Pandangannya kini beralih pada sosok wanita yang mengusik kegiatannya.

"Sepertinya menarik membiarkan kekasihmu tetap hidup, Haruno Sakura."

Sepasang mata hijau milik Sakura melebar ketika Sasuke mengenali sosok itu, sosok wanita pirang itu adalah wanita yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya tempo hari. Kenapa wanita itu ada di tempat ini? Dan lagi, kenapa wanita itu mengenal Sakura? Apa hubungan 'mereka' dengan Sakura?

"Siapa kau?"

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah putri sulung keluarga Sabaku, Sabaku Temari," balas wanita itu sambil mengarahkan shot gun yang ia bawa ke arah pria yang seharusnya dibunuh Sasuke tadi.

"A-ampuni saya Nona, be-berikan saya kesempatan lagi," mohon pria itu.

**DOR!**

** Arghh…!**

"Itu jawabanku," kata Temari enteng, jade milik wanita pirang itu beralih pada sosok berambut merah muda dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya kekasihmu benar-benar mencintaimu ya, sampai memberikan _revolver_nya padamu. Apa dia juga mengajarkanmu untuk bertahan hidup?"

"Untuk apa kau ada di sini?" Jika wanita pirang dihadapannya ini adalah Temari tidak mungkin ia hanya bermain-main menyerang sebuah taman hiburan, pasti ada sesuatu yang diinginkan wanita ini. Tapi apa?

"Tentu saja membawa pulang pewaris Sabaku, Sabaku Gaara. Kau tahu, adik kecilku itu lebih suka bermain-main bersama seoarang Uchiha dari pada mengurus organisasi kami," balas Temari sambil memainkan shot gun yang ada digenggamannya.

Harusnya Sasuke sudah bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan Temari, Gaara, sudah pasti keluarga Sabaku menginkan putra bungsunya sekaligus pewaris keluarga kembali pulang. Ia jelas tahu seperti apa keluarga Sabaku, keluarga yang menjadi pimpinan mafia kelas atas. Menurut penyelidikannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, keluarga Sabaku juga berhubungan dengan 'mereka', ada kemungkinan 'mereka' menggunakan kekuasaan keluarga Sabaku untuk melindungi kegiatan 'mereka'.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini? Seharusnya kau segera membawa adikmu dan tidak berada dihadapanku," balas Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, lagi pula sudah ada orang yang akan membawanya ke hadapanku."

"Maksudmu gadis itu?," tebak Sasuke, dalam hati ia mengumpat kebodohan Gaara sekarang. Pemuda berambut merah itu sepertinya benar-benar masuk ke dalam perangkap keluarganya sendiri padahal ia sudah memperingatkan Gaara tentang Matsuri. Temari hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum sebagai jawaban, pemuda Uchiha itu jelas tidak menyukai situasi ini.

"Ah, sepertinya dia juga membawa seorang gadis kecil ya. Apa gadis kecil itu putrimu?," tanya Temari sambil kembali tersenyum dan Sasuke tahu senyuman itu bukanlah pertanda yang bagus apa lagi wanita pirang itu membawa-bawa Kimiko.

.

.

.

Di luar sekelompok orang menunggu dengan cemas, sebagian besar dari mereka adalah keluarga dari orang-orang yang terjebak di Konoha Land. Mereka berusaha mencari tahu keadaan di dalam tempat hiburan itu melalui pihak manajemen, sosok pria berambut raven juga tampak terlihat di sana, sebenarnya ia bingung kenapa kekasih adiknya memintanya untuk datang ke tempat ini. Itachi membuka ponselnya berusaha kembali menghubungi Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya, kegiatannya terhenti ketika sepasang onyx miliknya menangkap sesosok wanita yang begitu ia kenali.

"Hana?," gumamnya pelan. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, berusaha membuktikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah mimpi. Berapa kali pun ia mengerjapkan mata sosok wanita berambut cokelat itu masih ada di sana, ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan.

"Hana!"

Pria Uchiha itu berusaha merangsek lautan manusia yang ada dihadapannya, selama ini ia selalu mengharapkan sebuah kesempatan untuk bertemu wanita itu jadi ia tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini begitu saja. Ia akan membawa cinta pertamanya itu masuk ke dalam keluarga Uchiha, menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha apa pun yang terjadi, itulah janjinya. Nafas Itachi terengah-engah, sebentar lagi, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan mencapai wanita itu.

**GREEPP!**

"Hana!," panggilnya sekali lagi.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu menoleh, sepasang mata miliknya terbelalak ketika mnegenali siapa yang tengah mencengkeram lengannya. Inuzuka Hana tahu betul siapa yang ada dihadapannya, pria yang paling tidak ingin ia temui, Uchiha Itachi.

"K-kau, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?," tanya Hana dengan suara bergetar. Kenapa pria itu bisa menemukannya? Apakah semua usahanya untuk bersembunyi selama enam tahun ini akan sia-sia?

"Ku mohon dengarkan aku, sekali ini saja dengarkan aku."

"Harap semuanya tenang, kami sedang berusaha mengecek keadaan di dalam. Silahkan melapor identitas keluarga Anda," sebuah suara dari pihak manajemen Konoha Land membuat Hana segera melepaskan cengkeraman Itachi. Itachi bisa diurus nanti, yang paling penting sekarang ia harus menemukan putrinya.

"Apa aku tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi?," gumam Itachi pelan.

Sabaku Temari masih berdiri dihadapan sosok berambut merah muda yang dikenalnya sebagai Haruno Sakura, jade miliknya kembali mengamati gadis itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Sulung Sabaku itu tak menyangka jika Sakura adalah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, musuh besar kroni keluarga Sabaku.

"Kau benar-benar berbeda sekarang, terakhir kali kita bertemu kau sama seperti gadis biasa lainnya," kata Temari yang memulai monolognya sementara sepasang viridian milik gadis itu menatapnya sinis sekaligus penuh tanya.

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah melupakan masa lalumu ya, Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai ngetik chapter ini di tengah wb berkepanjangan, saya bener-bener stuck dengan wb jadi jadwal up date semuanya molor. Omong-omong, gimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga nggak hancur-hancur amat ya XD. Buat typo dan eyd saya angkat tangan deh, gomen ne m(_ _)m. Sebagai bonus karena saya lama up date saya bakal kasih sedikit spoiler soal chapter depan.

_"Apa kau lupa masa lalumu, Haruno Sakura?"_

_ "Apa maksudmu?"_

_ "…."_

_ "Kau hanya sampah, jauhi Sasuke-kun. Dia milikku."_

_ "…."_

"_Aku sudah membantumu, jadi aku ingin minta imbalanku."_

"_Apa yang kau inginkan?"_

"_Jelaskan siapa dirimu."_

Ok, makasih buat reader yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, makasih juga buat yang udah meninggalkan review, follow dan favorite. Buat para silent readers semoga berkenan mereview karena review kalian adalah penyemangat saya buat nulis ^^.

.

.

.

^^ **Review**? ^^


End file.
